If You Go Into The Woods Today
by Sic Et Non
Summary: Don't go into the woods . . . That is the simple rule in Forks and all obey. No one questions it. Except, I have . . . There's a lot of secrets in Forks and Bella Swan is about to stumble into the biggest one, altering her life and all those around her.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer – Twilight and its associated characters are not mine, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am making no profit from this little venture, just having some fun with characters we all know and love.

A/N – So I've had this idea in my head for awhile and I've finally got some time to write it. Its AU as I'm adding some elements I've always wanted to see in fanfic but I'm keeping the characters as in-character as I can. Many thanks to Najo and mbellaandedwardm who gave me the push to get this story up. I hope you all like it.

Don't go into the woods . . . That is the simple rule in Forks and all obey. No one questions it, no one challenges it. No one goes into the woods. Except, I have . . . There's a lot of secrets in Forks and Bella Swan is about to stumble into the biggest one, altering her life and all those around her.

XOX

Prologue

XOX

Growing up as a police chief's daughter brings about certain expectations. Especially if you live in a small town where everybody knows everybody else and each other's business.

Firstly, you must not break the law, any law no matter how small. This would be bad on many levels; after all if a police chief can't control his own daughter how can he be believed to uphold the law with the rest of the town?

Next, you must avoid all situations that may lead to public attention and/or humiliation. Being the chief's daughter does bring about some fame, even when not wanted, so it's paramount to be on your best behaviour at all times. Don't make friends with 'the wrong crowd'. Never date a rebel or 'bad boy'. Don't attend parties where there will be underage drinking; part of the no law-breaking rule. Say no to drugs. Report incidents of any wrong-doing you see. No smoking in banned places, best not to smoke at all really. Get top grades. Be kind to everyone you meet. Help old ladies cross the street. The list goes on and on.

That is what life is, a list of do's and don'ts. It's my life. Isabella Marie Swan, daughter of Charlie Swan, Police Chief of Forks, Washington. If you have never heard of such a place that's understandable, as Forks is a town in Clallum County, Washington most notably known for its fishing, hiking and wooded areas. Forks used to be the place to come to park your car, hike for several hours of the day before heading to the local diners and pubs to rest your feet.

Except no one does that any more, no one can. Forks have one rule that every citizen obeys. Every person who has lived, grown up or even just stayed here knows this.

Don't go into the woods.

No one goes into the woods, not the police, not rebellious teens, not even the Quileute's, the Native American tribe who live right on the edge of the densest part of the woods. It wasn't always this way but it is now. You do not go into the woods.

Except . . . I have.

XOX

A/N – So, there's the prologue. Chapter One will be up tomorrow or day after. I hope you liked it and please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1You'll never believe Your Eyes

Disclaimer – Twilight and its associated characters are not mine, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am making no profit from this little venture, just having some fun with characters we all know and love.

A/N – So, here's Chapter one. Hope you all like and if you're interested in gaining any titbits or teasers follow me at twitter, SicEtNon10.

XOX

Chapter One – You'll Never Believe Your Eyes.

XOX

Raising my face to the sky I couldn't help the sigh that escaped, even though a smile still lingered on my mouth. Today hadn't been as bad as I had feared. Not brilliant by any standards but not the long, drawn-out affair I had been expecting. It seemed that what they said was true, time did heal wounds. Or, at the very least, it lessened the pain. I seemed to have reached that place, where grief was not so all consuming that it blocked everything else out, to the stage where, though it still hurt, some of the happiness could be remembered. The good memories were finally starting to outshine the bad.

I remembered having milk and cookies freshly baked, still warm and melting in my mouth. All the hugs and kisses; laughing and being silly with one another. The warm all encompassing hugs and soft, caring touches. Gnarled, yet surprisingly agile, hands playing with my hair.

So many good memories I could now remember with a smile on my face. It may not be better but it was a little easier. Maybe next year would be easier still.

Today was the anniversary of my grandmother's death. Five years ago, on this day, I had said goodbye to my grandmother, to one of my best friends.

Every year since this day has been a numb one for me. I could be any place in the world but my mind would be back with my grandmother, remembering. I would function as normal whilst be a million miles away and no one would know. No one did know. Apart from those close to my family no one else in this town remembered the heartbreak my father and I had gone through five years ago and neither of us was keen to remind anyone. We liked our privacy, in this one thing Charlie and I shared a very key personality trait; we did not like attention. So we meandered through on our own, performing as we should while only a select few people knew of the heartache this day brought.

My name broke through my musings and, as was expected, I stopped to talk to my peers instead of blowing them off like I wanted to. Even on this day I was still expected to be the model daughter.

Expectations were high in my life. I was very aware of the many eyes watching, waiting for me to slip up. This was one area that my father could never understand. He would never place such expectations on me, would never stand to have me held in such a light that even my most mundane slip ups were fodder for local gossip. Then again, he didn't know. Not really.

He had asked me, when I was younger, to consider the position I held. As much as I hated it and didn't want it, I did hold some kind of position in the social hierarchy of our town. My father was Chief of Police and I knew that brought about certain expectations. Charlie had known when he sat down and talked to me about it. I don't think, though, that he would ever have thought it would have gotten to this stage. Last week I had been late to class; the next day people were muttering that I was continually tardy and should have more respect for those around me who could tell the time.

Those kinds of things didn't truly bother me anymore. I knew my role, I had it down perfectly. Charlie was forever grateful that I kept personal troubles off his desk, as well as giving him the knowledge I was safe, and I knew that it was, mostly, just an act. As soon as college came I would be away from the small town gossipers and able to live a life more true to myself. Until then, I would be friends with everyone, listen to their inane chatter, and pretend to be interested whilst wishing I was someplace else.

The babble kept me later at school then I usually stayed and as I drove down the familiar roads I could see dusk already setting in. Autumn was one of my favourite times of year, with all the colours and changes. It did mean, though, that the days were getting shorter and what little light we got in Forks began to fade earlier each day.

My hand rose to push my hair back behind my ear, index finger feeling for the ribbon tied around my head. Usually I kept my hair very simple, up or down but with no frills or added accessories. Today, though, I added a simple item that meant so much more than anybody could guess. A royal blue ribbon, an inch or so in width, which ties around my head like a headband and meant more to me than any diamond incrusted thing would. This had been the last thing my grandmother gave to me, when I was younger and had just started to grow my hair longer. She had commented, said my hair would be lovely and thick, that I would need something to help hold it in place. She had turned to her dresser and plucked this off before tying it securely around my head.

"_There, pretty as a picture."_

She had taken one of the two of us that day and it too was one of my most treasured possessions.

My ribbon came out only on this day and for the other 364 days held pride of place on my dresser, wrapped around said photograph.

Pulling into my driveway, I shut the truck off and gathered my things, catching my reflection in the mirror as I moved to get out. I smiled at myself, eyes focusing on the blue standing out against the rich brown of my hair and raised a finger to run beneath the material, loosening it slightly. It felt cool and smooth and the familiarity widened the smile on my face. Opening the door and sliding out I slammed the door shut before swinging my satchel to rest on my shoulder.

The wind had picked up and as I hurried to my front door a sudden, strong gust made me stop as my hair blew out in all directions. I laughed quietly at the sensation, my hair blowing this way and that before a glimpse of blue caught my eye.

I watched as blue and brown divided, split and blew either way from each other. Brown cascading into my face as blue floated free, towards the green of the woods.

"No!" My gasp was automatic, I dropped my bag and keys as I burst into motion, hand raised to catch the ribbon wafting away from me.

I didn't think, didn't need to as my body moved and my eyes focused on the strip of blue, the colour vivid against the greens and browns of the trees I pushed past in order to give chase. I stumbled and slipped, throwing my hands out to catch myself but never taking my eyes off that speck of blue, seeming to grow smaller in front of me.

I ran faster, barely seeming to notice that the light around me grew dimmer, the trees around me grew denser. I fell over a log; my hands scraped over rough bark and green and brown swarmed in my vision instead of blue. Moisture filled my eyes and my heart cracked with the thought of losing such a possession when my eyes caught sight of blue once again.

"Oh, thank God!" I murmured as I rushed forward, the strip of ribbon fluttering seemingly innocently in the breeze, wrapped around a branch that had snagged it. "Thank you," I said, not caring if I sounded crazy for talking to a tree just insanely thankful it had been here to stop my ribbon from blowing away entirely. I unwound the fabric carefully, my fingers working slowly so not to tear it as my heart slowed its own pace. I took deep breaths as the emotions flowed through me, blinking my eyes to rid them of the moisture that still lingered.

"It's ok," I stated, laughing slightly at talking to myself. "It's ok." I sighed as I wrapped the ribbon firmly around my wrist, changing my mind and slipping it into my jean pocket before pulling it back out to wrap around my fingers. I had it, it was ok. It was all ok.

A twig snapping brought my head up, attention focused on where the sound had come from. I blinked several times to help my eyes focus, without my noticing it had become dark. Very dark. Perhaps because the trees were so close together and stretched so high into the sky that they blocked what little light was available. I knew it could only be early evening at the very latest but the darkness here made it feel like the dead of the night.

It was only then that I truly realized what I had done.

I was in the woods.

My breath hitched as my eyes scanned the area. Very deep in the woods, it looked like and with no clue as to how to get out. Without my permission my thoughts began to fill with all the stories told, why we weren't allowed in the woods anymore. It was all nonsense, of course, it had to be. Even half of what they said couldn't be true. Still, one memory was clear in my mind. Charlie's face, pale and haggard, years ago, making me promise, swear, never to go into the woods.

My father was scared of whatever was in here and that meant I should be too. I took a deep breath, trying to control my laboured air intake and realized with shock that my heavy breathing was not the only one I could hear.

Turning only my head, very slowly to my right, I met the eyes of a wolf.

It stood not twenty feet away from me, higher up on a slight incline and looking straight at me. It was tense, quivering, chest heaving with panting breaths and its legs braced for attack. Slobber fell from its mouth, pooling on the ground at its feet.

My breath caught, as every muscle in my body froze. Except for my heart; that muscle took off like a rocket. That was no ordinary wolf, it couldn't be. It had to be three, maybe four times the size of an ordinary wolf, its coat a murky brown, huge muscles defined and shaking, and its eyes . . . there was something wrong with its eyes.

It growled and I knew, instinctively, that this creature was going to attack me.

I guess I now knew why we weren't allowed into the woods, why it was forbidden. And I would probably take this knowledge to my grave.

My thoughts flashed to Charlie, to my family and friends. They would not know what had happened, would not know nor be able to look in the woods to find me. I would simply disappear, never to be seen again. It would break my father's heart.

Emotion filled me and I inhaled sharply. The wolf crouched down, lowering its head and letting out a soft, menacing growl.

We stayed like that, me hardly breathing and the wolf tensed. I noticed its ears were pricked back and on some level realized that wasn't a good sign. None of this was good. My eyes tried to close, to turn blind to the coming events but I fought it. Despite the waves of animosity coming of the beast in front of me there was something almost sad. I couldn't turn my back, couldn't close my eyes. If this was the last sight I would see then so be it.

A howl tore through the silence, from somewhere far in the distance and as I turned my head, in automatic reaction to the sound, the wolf pounced.

Something impacted my body, forcing it hard to the side then into the ground whilst growls filled the air. I felt my head knock into a tree trunk on the way down, my arms jarring as I tried to brace myself and a whimper fell from my lips. Something fell on me, knocking the breath from my lungs and I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the animal's next move.

No pain came. No harsh teeth ripping my flesh in a bite. No pulling force as my body was moved into the ultimate killing position. Nothing at all.

With a heavy head I raised my eyes to take in the impossible sight before me. The wolf wasn't attacking me. It was far too busy with the inhumanly beautiful man wrestling it to the ground.

What I was seeing wasn't feasible. No man could wrestle with a wolf the size of a small car and seem to be winning. The wolf growled and howled in protest as every move it made was countered by that of the man fighting it. It lunged, he ducked. It snapped, he slapped it's nuzzle away. It pounced he pushed it back.

My dim eyes took it all in, the darkness seeming to creep up on me. The fight became flashes of murky brown against pale greyness. The sounds became muffled growls and whimpers until they were no more. I blinked to get my vision back before looking up into the face of an angel.

Pale white skin covered chiselled features. It was the eyes though, glowing golden eyes, that I focused on as the creature, it couldn't be an ordinary human man, bent closer to me and lifted my hands from where they lay at my sides. Soft, cool fingers swiped gently over my flesh and goose bumps erupted over my skin at the feeling. I tried to take a deep breath, the scent of honey and lilacs invaded me, fogging my thoughts. The action seemed to draw the angel's attention and his gaze fixed on me as mine dimmed, barely registering that he had raised one hand. He ran a single, long finger down the side of my face. My skin hummed, heating in a blush before his fingertip and as I tried to concentrate, to make sense of this vision before me, I could only take in the glowing golden-onyx eyes that seemed to bore into my skull even as everything else faded to black.

XOX

I woke with a start, somehow knowing something was not right and promptly fell off my bed. I looked around my room in shock, having no idea how I had gotten there. I had gone to school, come home, gone into the woods . . . I'd gone into the woods! I'd seen the wolf and the man, they had fought and I had blacked out. How had I gotten back here? I shook my head as I glanced around my room. Everything was in place, my coat rested on the hook by the door where I always put it. My keys were on my desk, not lying on the ground, outside, where I'd dropped them. My bag was propped up on my desk chair. Everything looked as if I had come straight home and come straight to my room. The books I needed for my homework assignments were even stacked on the desk, ready for my attention.

What had happened? Had I dreamt it? Surely not, I knew my imagination wasn't that creative. Then did it happen? I was so confused, my memories at war with the obvious evidence that surrounded me. My bedroom screamed that I had simply come home, unpacked my stuff and nodded off to sleep on my bed and was now waking from a, very vivid, dream.

Giant wolves? Beautiful men who could throw said wolf into the sky? Such things did not exist and I made a mental note to stop reading so late at night. My literary addled brain could seemingly come up with its own mythology now. Definitely a sign to stop reading as much.

"Bells? You fancy some dinner?" Charlie's voice jolted me out of my thoughts and I turned to look out of the window. His police cruiser was parked on the road in front of our house and the inky blackness of the sky twinkled with the occasional star. It was later than I thought and I rushed down the stairs, keen to help Charlie with dinner and then head to bed.

We kept up a quiet conversation as I made dinner and he set the table. Although I was extremely close with my father we were both people of few words and to keep up a constant stream of talk was unusual, but tonight it was comfortable. We traded stories of our day before settling in to swapping memories of Marie Swan, Charlie's mom and my dear grandmother. We spoke for hours, laughing often, and I easily forgot the images my brain had created in the deep of sleep.

Climbing up to my room later that night I called goodnight to Charlie as I readied for bed, turning the light off and pulling my duvet back. I walked to my desk before softly caressing my grandmother's face in the photograph and placing a kiss on the smooth material. I smiled and turned to bed before freezing and whipping my head back around. No ribbon.

There was no ribbon wrapped around the photograph, as it should be.

My heart took off as I rummaged through the items on my desk, hoping I had simply put it down. No. I ran to where my jeans from the day lay on my chest, frantically turning out the pockets and feeling like crying when they turned up empty. No! Without my permission my eyes turned to look out of my window, out into the woods that surrounded my home. No, it couldn't be . . . it couldn't have been real.

I sank into my bed, knees feeling weak as image after image assaulted me. Brown, murky fur. Pale skin. Deep growls. Teeth gnashing at me and long arms heaving the beast back before throwing it clear away.

Tears pricked my eyes as I watched in my memories as my ribbon floated away, blue melding into green and brown.

Images still flashing in front of my eyes, I curled up into a ball and softly began to cry, knowing my dreams that night would be full of furious beasts and glinting, golden-onyx eyes.

XOX

A/N – So, I hope you liked it. I'm hoping to update weekly and may even get to a point of updating on a certain day, once I get into a rhythm, I'll let you know. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2 There's Lots Of Conflict Ahead

Disclaimer – Same as Prologue/Chapter One.

A/N – Thanks to all those who reviewed, reading your responses made me smile. There were lots of questions, about the woods, the wolves, Bella, and you'll find out all in due time. Someone pointed out that Marie is Bella's maternal grandmother in the series but I've changed it in this story to paternal, sorry if that offends it's just how my story goes. Thanks again to Najo and mbellaandedwardm for the encouragement and pre-reading, and thanks to WutheringBites for the Twilighted betaing. Hope you guys like it!

XOX

Chapter Two – There's Lots of Conflict Ahead

XOX

I woke the next morning feeling raw and out of sorts. My sleep had been riddled with nightmarish visions and I woke often, my heart racing and my breathing heavy. I felt like I hadn't slept at all. My reflection in the bathroom mirror agreed and I was thankful Charlie had already left for work. His seeing me like this would only lead to worry and questions. Questions I couldn't possibly answer.

Was it real? Did what I see, what I remember actually happen?

It couldn't have. I felt slow and sluggish as I got ready for school, my mind overwhelmed, and logic fighting against what my eyes had seen. Fact fought fact in my brain until I was left utterly confused. I had gone into the woods, though there was no trace of anything a fall in the woods would pass on. My clothes from that day were suspiciously clean yet in the exact same place I had left them. My ribbon was gone and it had been secure in my head until I'd reached home and it blew into the woods. My hands bore the scrape marks I'd received as I fell amongst the trees. All this pointed to my memories being real.

But what man could fight a wolf, what man could look as . . . beautiful as he had. Pale skin, defined features, perhaps it had been an angel. An angel sent to rescue me. A white knight that comes to save the damsel in distress. Or maybe even some kind of demi-god, using its powers for good. My mind filled with images and tales of beautiful men from mythology; he had to be some kind of creature, he couldn't be an ordinary, human man. Not with beauty like that. Not with eyes, glowing golden eyes, that stared straight into you, into your mind and soul, eyes like that.

And then there was the fact that he had fought the wolf. What kind of man could fight a wolf, especially one that big? Especially the way he did, the fight had been had been fast; too fast for an ordinary man. You heard of men being able to fight off wolf attacks but they usually received injuries. Certainly none of them could claim to have picked a wolf up and thrown it. And the wolf itself; wolves existed but no species grew to that size. And even if they did, if they lived in the woods surrounding our town, our homes, someone had to know. Someone had to have started telling everyone in our town not to go into the woods. That meant someone out there knew; knew what was in those woods and knew that I wasn't as crazy as I was beginning to feel.

My thoughts had thoroughly distracted me and before I knew it I was sitting in the school car park, in a daze and minutes away from missing the first bell. Shaking my thoughts off, while berating myself for driving when distracted, I determined not to think of them again at school. I grabbed my bag, locked the truck and headed towards first period.

With a smile fixed to my face I walked quickly through the halls, making a detour to my locker before stumbling into my chair just as my Algebra teacher walked through the door. Jessica Stanley, my desk mate and one of the biggest gossip mongers in the school and town, raised an eyebrow at me before turning her focus onto her cell that she had hidden in her lap. She thought she was being sneaky but I could hear the keys tapping.

She was probably informing her cohorts that I had almost been late again and there would no doubt be a comment or two made later on in the day. I knew I was a popular topic of gossip to those around me. If they could trip me up, they would. Anything to bring down the 'perfect' chief's daughter. They didn't need to trip me though, I fell over empty air. It was a source of much amusement to my peers.

Algebra dragged, it really was a form of torture to have Maths of all things for first period. It was one of the subjects I struggled most with and it was with a sigh of relief that I greeted the end of period bell. Onto bigger, and better, subjects.

English was a love of mine. I could lose myself in a book for hours, immersing myself into the story and characters and become thoroughly involved in their world. Fiction of any type, whether romance or action, mystery or drama, was to me much better than real life, though my own held enough drama to be made into a decent book. The subject was something I enjoyed, that I was good at and my teachers had quickly picked up on this. I was now working on books and coursework at college level. I couldn't wait for the real thing, moving away and studying everything that interested me. In this class I sat on my own, as I did different work to those around me, and I preferred it this way. No one could interfere or mutter about me without making it obvious so in this period I could concentrate solely on my work.

The same could not be said for third period. American History, with Lauren Mallory. She was the self pronounced queen bee of Forks high and greeted any news belittling me with delight. I had no idea what caused her to act this way, just that she truly did not like me. I kept out of her way as much as possible but in History we were desk mates and I sat in silence as she muttered out of the corner of her mouth whatever she wished to say about me. Sometimes I wished I had the confidence to confront her but mostly I just wished for the strength to continue on, to not let her see that her words affected me in any way.

Fourth period brought about the breather I needed and I headed to the library to spend my free period on my own and in the company of a good book.

Up to this point I'd been successful in not thinking about anything but my day so far and those around me. You'd think the people I grew up with would be kinder, remember times when we were younger when we all played together. Times when parents and social status didn't really matter.

For now, though, I was in a mostly empty room filled with books, many of which held information about Forks and the surrounding area. Before I'd truly decided anything I was up and heading towards the local information section, collecting tomes on the history and area of our town. I didn't expect much, I didn't really know what I hoped to gain or what I was really looking for but I spent my free period reading about the woods surrounding Forks, the rivers the town was named after and the ideal hiking conditions the two made. Only in the more recently published books was it mentioned that the woods surrounding Forks were no longer safe for hikers. No further explanation was given, simply a statement declaring the wooded areas around Forks to be 'unsafe'.

The town, I read, also had no wild wolves, the last to be seen had been almost thirty years ago and it's believed, as the book indicated, that the low supply of prey had them move on. So there shouldn't be any wolves in Forks, let alone ones the size of small cars.

These facts helped with the impression that I was slightly crazy for even considering truly believing what I had seen. It had just been a dream, a very vivid dream. Men that beautiful didn't truly exist, neither did wolves that size. And if it _had_ happened how had I gotten back to my bedroom? How where my things arranged around my room, exactly the way they always were every day, if I myself hadn't done it? I must have, no one else knew my routine, and no one else could. But surely I would remember? Unless the actions were so ingrained in me that I could do them without thinking? That notion wasn't that farfetched, if I could cook on auto-pilot, which I often did, than I could certainly place my belongings down in my bedroom without much conscious thought.

The lunch bell shook me out of my thoughts and I packed away slowly, wishing I'd had more time. Nothing was making much sense to me right now and I fervently wished there was a book housed here, within the Library walls, that held the answers I needed. If only it were that simple.

"Miss Swan?" My head snapped up to see Mrs. Berkley, the Librarian, staring at me. I was just standing in front of the information shelf, lost in my thoughts. "The lunch bell has gone," she reminded me pointedly, giving me a stern look. In other words she wanted me out so she could get on with her duties, whatever they were. With a blush and an apology I grabbed my bag, and book full of fresh notes, making my way quickly to the cafeteria. Forks high was so small that we all had lunch at the same time, which meant the lunch room would be crowded and loud, often with me in some kind of spotlight. Needless to say I hated it. Still, it was the shortest period of the day and I had my friends to help me through it.

Angela Weber and Ben Cheney were holding hands as I approached and I smiled as Ben leaned up to kiss her on the cheek. They made such a sweet couple, despite their difference in height, and I was glad they had found each other, had each other as support to get through the time we still had left here. I made my way over to them quickly, noticing in my peripheral vision that several boys at the 'cool' table had perked up at my appearance.

"Old Mrs Makin swears she saw a pair of eyes staring at her from the edge of the woods, down by the K-Mart, "Tyler Crowley announced, voice projected just right so all those near could hear him.

"That's the mystery solved then," Mike Newton carried on, a grin forming on his face, "The woods are haunted and we're warned away 'cause the cops round here are afraid of ghosts." Snickers broke out and I fought to keep my face neutral as I sat down opposite Angela and Ben.

"So..." he drawled and there was a beat of silence before he called out, several others joining in, "Who ya gonna call?" It seemed the whole of our cafeteria knew the words to the Ghostbusters theme and I sat silently, as I always did, and let them finish. A warm hand squeezed my own and I looked up into the smiling face of my best friend. Angela didn't have to say anything, she didn't have to voice words of comfort or support for me to know they were there, and I smiled back to thank her.

We were very alike, Angela and I. Both of us quiet and unassuming with tendencies to turn to books rather than living people, at least people our own age in this town. We each had to live with the mantle put on us by others, behave in ways perceived by others to be appropriate. Just like how I had to act, due to being the Police Chief's daughter, Angela also had to be seen as a perfect daughter, because her father was the local Vicar. Through all the distorted views about us we had gained one thing, each other.

Angela was one of the few people I could be myself around. She listened when I needed to vent and I returned the favour; there had been countless times we had ranted and raved at each other simply to get our feelings off our chests. She understood and that, to me, was very nearly priceless.

Our twosome had survived all throughout our schooling until last year, when the Cheney family moved to town. It only took a couple of months for it to become glaringly obvious that Angela and Ben liked each other, and only a month or so after that for one of them to take action. They'd been dating ever since and I was extremely happy for the both of them, and always around to cover for them when they needed.

"Isabella looks like she's seen a ghost," Lauren sneered behind me. "You do know, don't you, about this wonderful invention girls use called _make up_?" She and several of her groupies burst into giggles, or rather cackles, and I felt Angela's hand tighten around mine. I shook my head at her before leaning in closer to whisper, "She only knows of its existence because it makes her look less like a troll." We shared a silent laugh before the bell rang, informing us all that lunch had ended and fifth period was due to start.

Of all the insults and mutters made about me ones about my looks were the least effective. I had brown eyes and darker brown hair, nothing ghastly but mostly on the plain side. I knew I was fairly pretty whilst being nothing special. My height was perfectly average and the only stand-out thing about me was the colour of my skin. I was pale, almost to the extreme, and many comments had been made on how my veins seemed to stand out in particular. It wasn't as unusual in Forks though, where sunlight was extremely limited, as it had been in Arizona. There, the whiteness of my skin truly had stood out. That had been a long time ago, almost a different life, and my thoughts did not need to settle there now or any time soon.

Luckily my end of day was much better than my start, both Angela and Ben were in my next two classes and I enjoyed school a lot more with my friends by my side.

As I stood a shoulder pushed me and I fell forwards, jarring my hip on the table.

"Do watch what you're doing, Isabella," Lauren chided before sauntering off. I shook my head before rejoining Angela and Ben. Although I had made my preference of being called Bella clear many of my classmates still called me Isabella, my full name, and somehow managed to distort it every time they said it. It often felt like they were saying a dirty word, sneered and muttered and stressed in all the wrong ways. In a way I was glad none of them called me Bella, that part of me was still safe and mostly untarnished. Isabella may be mocked and laughed at but Bella was liked and loved. Being Bella kept me strong.

"Oh, I could just. . ." Angela muttered, glaring at Lauren's retreating back and I hummed in agreement.

"She's just jealous, because she knows she's never going to amount to anything, unlike you," Ben commented, nodding in my direction.

"Thank you, Ben, that was sweet," I replied, smiling as Angela beamed at her boyfriend.

"I knew I kept you around for a reason," She stated and he leaned up to give her a quick kiss before she turned to face me again. "I do have to say, Bella, she does kind of have a point. You're not looking you're best today."

"Is that your polite was of saying I look rough?" I asked with a laugh, watching as she smiled softly in reply.

"Was yesterday tough? You looked like you were doing better?" Angela and Ben were two of the few people who knew what yesterday was. I shrugged in reply as we entered the lab, placing my bag on the table as Angela took her place beside me whilst Ben carried on further into the room.

"It was a rough night," I said, inwardly cringing at leading my friend to believe yesterday had been hard due to an untrue cause. The night _had_ been rough but not because of the reasons she suspected. Another part of me felt guilty about laying the cause, no matter how unintentional, on my grandmother. She would not approve of me lying. I considered, for just a brief moment, sharing with Angela the real reason, seeing giant wolves and being rescued by a beautiful stranger, before dismissing it. I needed to settle my thoughts and feelings about what may or may not have happened first before telling anyone. If I ever _did_ decide to tell someone what I had seen. I took my place next to her and reached to gather my notebook.

"Oh Bella, what did you do now?" Angela looked concerned even as I felt my forehead crinkle in confusion. She leaned over and picked up one of my hands, gently pointing out the scrapes across my palms.

"I, uh, I fell, on the driveway," I replied, realising as I said the words they could very well be true. I was not the most graceful of girls and I fell often, so much I didn't really take much note of the when and why any more. I very well could have fallen on my driveway, caught up in the gust of wind yesterday. Yet, I remembered the woods, the sting of rough bark tearing back my skin. Remembered cool fingers tracing the marks before darkness robbed my sight. Beside me Angela laughed.

"You should be more careful, Bella. Maybe we should invest in some gravity boots for you, that way there'd be no chance of you tripping and falling over so much." I smiled at my friends joke, easily falling into a debate on whether such boots could hold up against my many stumbles and before I knew it we were in Physical Education, the dreaded last period.

If it has not been made clear before now then know this, I am clumsy. Very, very clumsy. At times walking across stable surfaces can be a challenge so imagine how I feel when being told I must run around a court, with a racket in my hand and attempt to focus on hitting a small object back over a large net. Badminton and I do not agree. Scratch that, sports and I do not agree.

My partner, for the current semester, was Mike. Although he could be mean, and very much led the popular crowd on the jokes and jibes against my father, his staff and myself, on his own Mike was ok. I got the feeling we could have been friends if social status didn't mean so much in our small town.

"Keep to the back alright? I'll cover you." He winked and I smiled gratefully, moving swiftly to the back of the court and allowing Mike free range of the hard top. Our gym instructor had learned long ago it was best to just keep me out of the way. Instead I focused on cheering Mike on and trying not to gaze despondently out of the windows, staring out at the woods that were so close, yet so far away.

"Good game," Mike congratulated at the end of the session and I laughed, pointing out I had done nothing, as we walked towards the locker rooms. I could tell when we were near the others as Mike's shoulders stiffened ever so slightly. I shook my head, giving him a small smile before leaving, cutting ahead of the others and ducking into the locker room before he felt he had to say anything.

Getting changed quickly I decided to get out of school promptly, never mind if anyone wanted to talk or ask for a copy of my notes. I wanted to get home, do my homework and then try to make any kind of sense of my memories and the information I had gathered today. Somewhere along the line something had to join up, there had to be something that could give me a clue into what was going on around me. I made it out of the school and to my truck without any interruptions and I gratefully gunned the engine, still within the speed limit of course, to get me home.

Pulling up onto the driveway I parked and gathered my things before jumping down and slamming the door, thoughts already focused on getting inside and into the sanctuary that was my room.

A flash of blue caught my eye and I gasped, my breath catching in my throat and my heart beginning to race. There, tied to a low hanging branch of a tree in our front yard, was my ribbon.

I stumbled towards it, my feet tripping over each other as disbelief and joy mingled together to create a warm rush of shocked amazement. It was my ribbon. My fingers ran over the familiar fabric as my eyes took in the initials sewn in on one end. _I.M.S_. As I untied the material my eyes flitted to the woods surrounding my home. This was it. This was what I needed. It was decided; I was decided. I was going back into the woods.

XOX

A/N – Well, I hope you liked it, please let me know what you thought! Next chapter should be up in about a week but those who review get teasers! Just a small hint, lol. If you're in the land of Twitter I'm SicEtNon10 where I'm slowly learning how to do pic-teases and the like, come laugh at my technophobe self! And thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3  You Should Go In Disguise

Disclaimer - Twilight and its associated characters are not mine, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am making no profit from this little venture, just having some fun with characters we all know and love.

A/N – Thank you for all the reviews! I'm trying to reply to them all and will keep trying to do so. You all seem to like it so far, hope you like this chapter too! Big thanks go to Najo and mbellaandedwardm for all their hard work, as well as WutheringBites for being an awesome Twilighted Beta. So . . . enjoy!

XOX

Chapter Three – You Should Go In Disguise

XOX

I had to wait before I could go back into the woods, before going ahead with my plan. As much as part of me just wanted to rush out my back door and dive straight into the woods, and into the unknown, I knew I couldn't. Now I had made my decision I had to be smart about it. There were risks, a lot of risks, involved. I was amazed I had survived my last trip with only a few scrapes and I knew this time precautions had to be made.

I packed an old hiking rucksack with the essentials and other items I thought would be useful. A water bottle and several small snacks. First aid kit. An old map of the area and a compass. I still had no idea how I had woken up in my bedroom when the last place I remember being was in the dark of the woods. With a stranger; a beautiful stranger. It did seem as though someone, maybe said stranger, had brought me home. How I didn't know but I couldn't count on that happening again; and I remembered all too clearly the feelings of panic and sense of being lost. This time I would be prepared. My white knight might not be there this time around, though I was hoping he would be. Maybe he would answer my questions. Maybe my memories of him were exaggerated, after all who could really, truly be that beautiful?

Still, I had to be prepared in case I needed to rescue myself. If, no when, when I went into the woods I had to be able to get myself back out again. Hence why my backpack also contained a fluorescent paint and torch kit; I figured Charlie wouldn't miss it for a few days. I could mark the trees as I went then be able to use the torch to show me my way back. It beat dropping breadcrumbs, that's for sure.

Surveying the contents of my bag I tried to think of anything else I could need, running all different scenarios in my head; meeting someone, meeting no one or even meeting a wolf again. With a shrug I added pepper spray to the bag. Just in case.

With the bag packed and ready to go I just had to wait for the right time. This was another part of my trip that needed careful consideration. I couldn't go after school. No matter how much I wanted to go, and go _now_, going after school just wasn't feasible. Even if I rushed home, or even skipped out a period early, there wouldn't be enough time before evening fell. I didn't want to be in the woods at night, nor did I really want to try to find my way home in the pitch black of night-time. Plus, I would have to explain my whereabouts to Charlie if he got home before me. So that left the weekend. And it just so happened that Charlie was going fishing this Saturday, with the police force's monthly trip to First Beach. He'd be gone from dawn until early evening. This Saturday was the day and it couldn't come fast enough.

The two days left of school seemed to crawl by, the time filled with the incessant and insincere chatter from my peers only broken apart with the occasional, real friendship, interlude with Angela and Ben.

No matter what I did, though, or how much I tried to focus, on school, on the people around me, my thoughts remained stubbornly fixed on my impending trip. My memories distracted me, repeating over and over in my mind as my thoughts turned to studying them, trying to gain any fact or hint I could.

I turned to my computer and Google became my friend as I spent hours researching any topic linked with my memories. The history of Forks came with the same warnings we lived by but older websites still showed maps of hiking routes and popular trails in and around Forks. Searches made for species of wolves came back with detailed information about the number and range of wolves in America, as well as facts on growth, habitat and history. One website that popped up even mentioned the local Quileute tribe and I bookmarked that for later investigation. My research seemed to take over; I spent my time outside of school glued to the computer while my nights held recurring dreams of the events that had happened.

My friends noticed my distracted state and both Angela and Ben took me aside to ask if anything was wrong. I felt bad, lying to my friends, deliberately misleading them and even worse that I used and implied that the reason was due to my grandmother's death. If she were still alive she'd be so disappointed in me. If she were alive I would have someone I could talk to about all this, Grandma would have understood, she would have kept my secret and supported me in any decisions I made. Yet, if my Grandmother were still alive I would probably have had no reason to go into the woods, no ribbon to chase frantically into the trees. I didn't know how I felt about that.

Others at school also took notice, and great delight, in my less than with-it state. I forgot to lock my locker only to go back and find it filled with rubbish. And several of my homework pieces, neatly printed out as always, were swapped around and put in different books, sometimes with additional notes as commentary on my work. It left me feeling even more distracted than I already was and often questioning my own sanity.

Even Charlie picked up on my unusual behaviour, asking me as I made Friday night dinner whether I had any plans for the weekend.

"No, Dad, nothing out of the ordinary. Laundry, maybe grocery shopping. Why?" He shrugged but his eyes stayed on me.

"You just seem kinda keyed up, Bells. Maybe you should get out of the house for a bit. You're always welcome to join me and the boys." I smiled and raised an eyebrow at my father.

"Really Dad? Me? And fishing?" Charlie laughed and shook his head.

"Okay, maybe not the best idea," he stated and I laughed with him.

"No but thank you for the invite. I think I'll hedge my bets and just stick with a good book." He nodded before complimenting me on dinner, our conversation returning to its usual course.

Later that night I lay down on my bed, putting in my ear buds to my walkman, to listen to some light classical music and closed my eyes; determined to bring my memories to the forefront of my mind and squeeze out any and all clues I could.

I was fairly sure I was quite deep in the woods when I met the wolf, though admittedly I was distracted during my journey inwards. Still, the lack of light and the closeness of the trees indicated that I hadn't been at the edge. I couldn't really say for sure how long I had run for either, though I'd hazard a guess at no longer than ten minutes. That time frame, added to the direction I headed in, gave me a rough idea of where I'd been and enough of a clue to use the map as reference.

Next was the wolf. Already I knew there were no wild wolves in Forks, the texts from the library had helped with that, and the internet had informed me that no wolves, wild or domesticated, grew to the size I had seen. It had towered above me, even without the added help of the incline it stood on, and its muscles were large, even in correlation to its size.

So if it wasn't natural, could that mean it was unnatural? A wolf pack with abnormal DNA that allowed them to grow to that size, or could it be the interference of someone not something. Could it be steroids? Maybe some scientific experiment gone wrong, with the subjects let loose in the wild to avoid any criminal charges brought against the scientists? It was possible . . .

Apart from its size there had definitely been something wrong with the wolf; the drool falling from its mouth had been an off colour and its eyes, the dark malevolent gaze had held something else. Something I couldn't put my finger on, a clue that was just out of reach and yet my gut was telling me was important.

And my white knight, he was important too. He'd saved me, and very likely had rescued my ribbon too, but how. How did he know I needed saving? How did he know where to come, and when. Nice young, good looking, men didn't run around the forest, rescuing damsels in distress for a living. He had to be someone; he had to come from somewhere. Was he local, did he live in the surrounding area and simply ignore the rule that the rest of us lived by? Did he think it was safe to just wander around the woods on his own, whenever he liked. Did he know something we didn't? Know what was in the woods? Know how to protect himself? And how had he fought a wolf twice, no three times his own size?

How could he possibly be that beautiful and still be real?

Pale white skin, stretched perfectly across chiselled features; high cheekbones, a strong jaw, straight nose. Such classic features, he could be a statue from ancient times, some sculptors' version of David, brought to life. His eyes, though, were most keenly imprinted on my mind. Perfectly set in his face, they glowed, the golden colour mixed with hints of black, steely onyx, and his gaze seemed to penetrate. It was as if he saw right through me.

He had been cold, I remembered that. As much as the thought of his eyes upon me derailed my thoughts, and set my heart racing, I remembered his touch too. It had been cold, and light. So light I'd barely felt it. But another feeling had been present when he'd touched me, some kind of static, an energy passed between us. As if our skin was magnetic to each other and we had to act on the attraction, give in to the sparks pulling us together.

I couldn't help a soft laugh at myself; of all the things I'd thought of tonight that last one seemed the most ridiculous. I hadn't even truly seen this man's face and I was already building fantasies around him. I needed to sleep, to let my mind rest before the exploits of tomorrow were upon me.

It seemed though, as I got ready for bed, that my thinking session had left me with more questions than answers; and theories, lots of theories.

Knowing sleep would be difficult for me tonight I, once again, turned to music and chose an album I knew I would fall asleep listening to. I tried to shut off my brain, focusing solely on the music and knew I'd succeeded when heaviness settled over my eyelids.

XOX

I still woke early, early enough to hear Charlie leaving, and forced myself to stay in bed until he'd been gone at least half an hour. My being up this early on a Saturday morning would be a definite indicator to Charlie that something was up. I forced myself to eat breakfast, though my stomach disagreed with me, almost violently, and then re-checked my bag. It had been packed for days and I knew it was ready but I still went through the motions.

Getting dressed, too, was done automatically, though I chose my clothes with a little more care than usual. Khaki trousers with a light t-shirt and warm jacket. My tennis shoes were my best for walking, though if this was to become habit I might just have to invest in a pair of proper hiking boots. Once dressed, and after a last bathroom break, I was all set and I locked the house up before setting off across our front yard.

I paused. Right on the tree line I stopped. This time was serious, this time I was deliberately going into the woods, deliberately going against my word to my father. I looked back apologetically at the house, almost as if Charlie were there and could see what I was doing. I felt the guilt and the sadness before setting my shoulders and raising my head. I had to know.

The first step was the hardest, the second and third a challenge. On the fourth I turned to look back again before shaking my head. I had to do this, I had to know. I could spend the rest of my life making this up to Charlie but I couldn't go on with so many questions remaining unanswered. With these visions in my head, in my memories and being so unsure whether it was real or not. I had to try, or else I didn't know whether I could live with myself, live with the not knowing and the constant wondering.

Bringing the paint can up to the tree on my right I gave it a short spray before checking it had worked with the torch. There. My plan was to spray the trees going in on my right; therefore coming back out the path should be on my left. Right going in, left coming out. Simple and effective, I hoped.

I sprayed a tree every couple of steps I took, grateful I had thought to pack an extra can of paint in my rucksack. I had no idea for how long, or how far, I should travel and I was beginning to fear my well thought out plan wasn't all that thought out. I had a way out, yes, but suppose I didn't find what I was looking for. Didn't find any clues, or didn't run into any beautiful men. How long should I travel for, how long should I wait? I knew I had to be pretty deep into the woods now, as the light around me had dimmed and the trees grew thick and twisted around me.

If I didn't find anything today would I, should I return tomorrow?

As I walked my eyes took in the sights before me, the trees broad and tall, growing upwards towards the far away sky. The ground was littered with grass and small plants, the odd flower here and there, as well as branches that had fallen. I only stumbled a few times, able to catch myself before I fell and I kept my eyes on the floor for any further obstacles that may cause me injury. I had my first aid kit, yes, but I did not like blood. The sight and smell of it made me nauseous and I did not want to faint in the woods, a fair amount of distance away from anyone that could help me. No, I needed my wits about me today so I needed to get through this as unscathed, and blood-free, as possible.

My breathing had picked up slightly, unaccustomed as I was to walking this far at a brisk pace, and I stopped in a small clearing, where a fallen tree had pushed some of its neighbours back, setting my bag down to take a breather and a drink. The woods truly were a beautiful place, with the distorted light and random sunbeams, the odd shadow here and there helping to create a slightly eerie feeling. It could be a place of magic or intrigue, of long forgotten tales and creatures. The smell too was invigorating. The scents of all the trees, mixed with the grass and the few flowers able to grow. I took a deep breath, filling my lungs, and let it out slowly before leaning down to put my bottle back in my bag. As I stood back up the air changed. It seemed to come alive around me. Becoming heavier, tense and the hairs on my arms stood up as a weight settled on the back of my neck. My bag slipped from my fingers and hit the ground with a dull thud. My eyes darted frantically around the space I was in as I took another deep breath before recognising the feeling, realising I was being watched.

I wasn't alone.

XOX

A/N – So that was the last of the short chapters, they only get longer from here on out. Hope you guys can live with that and I hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know what you think! Also I now have a blog, one for me and one for this story. More info, pictures and teasers about IYGITWT will be posted there. Go check it out, links are in my profile! As ever, thanks and happy reading!


	5. Chapter 4 This Is the Day

Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I'm making no profit from this, simply having some fun.

A/N – Many thanks to Najo, mbellaandedwardm and WutheringBites for all that they do, they are very much appreciated. Thank you for the reviews, I'm trying to respond to them all so if I missed you my apologies! Also IYGITWT has a new banner, link in profile and on the blog, check it out! So here's chapter four. Quite a few of you expressed interest in longer chapters so tell me what you think!

XOX

Chapter Four – This Is the Day

XOX

Unlike last time, no sound accompanied my realisation. Apart from my own breaths the air stayed still and silent around me. But there was something else in the air, some kind of humming. It was as if the air between me and whoever, whatever, else was in these woods was alive, electrified, buzzing. My magnet anthology came to the forefront of my mind.

I wait, unsure of whether I call this thing out or let it make the first move. The weight of whoever's, whatever's, gaze remains heavy on my shoulders and as the silence stretches I take this as confirmation that there really is something here with me. Without that sensation I would have nothing, no reason to be just standing here, waiting for something to happen, and feeling like I'm being watched. I don't like it, the heaviness of this sensation, of being watched, silently observed by some unknown. It makes me nervous and I have no place for nerves in this trip. I can't afford to have them. I want answers and evidence; some proof that what I saw really did happen and that I'm not as crazy as I've started to feel.

"I know you're there," I call softly, praying my voice sounded stronger than I felt. Silence greeted my words but the buzzing continued, raising the hairs on my arms. So they were here but they didn't want to talk. They were just being a spectre, watching from among the shadows. Okay, I could talk, if this thing or person wouldn't.

"I wanted to thank you, for helping me. Saving me." Only as I spoke the words did I realise I didn't truly know if the person with me was that man who saved me. I was hoping, yes, but I didn't know. It wasn't something I liked, not knowing. My irritation gave me the strength to continue. "I wanted-"

"You need to leave," the harsh, velvet voice cut across me and I gasped, turning quickly in the direction of his voice but saw nothing. It was a him though, the voice was male and I hoped he was my saviour.

"I-"

"You need to leave. The woods are not safe." The voice came from behind me this time and I whirled around but, again, saw nothing. Fear started to trickle into my emotions and I fought to take deep, calming breaths.

"I want-"

"You need to leave. The woods are unsafe." Again, the voice cuts me off. Part of my feels indignation at the rudeness of its actions, continuing to talk over me. Yet, for the majority of me, I just feel more determined to get answers.

"I want to know what I saw," I announce in a rush, hoping if I say it quickly he won't be able to cut me off.

"You need to leave. The woods are not safe." The words were firmer this time, almost as if the speaker was hoping his tone of voice alone could convince me to go.

"But-"

"You need to leave. The woods are unsafe."

"I-"

"You need to leave. The woods are unsafe." The words come again and I want to huff in frustration.

"I just-"

"You need to leave. The woods are unsafe." This time the words are spoken into my ear, I feel someone's breath caress the side of my face, sense their presence behind me, as their warning is uttered right next to me. I gasp, the feeling causing my skin to break out into goose bumps, and turn immediately around but there's no one there. There's barely even a breeze. I feel completely unsettled. I could have sworn someone was behind me, right behind me. No one could move that fast. Except, _he_ did, my white knight, when he fought the wolf. I start to feel unsure of myself, more now than before. Maybe I shouldn't have come. No, I wanted and needed to know what had happened.

"Please-"

"You need to leave. The woods are unsafe."

"I just-"

"You need to leave. The woods are unsafe."

"Why are the woods unsafe?" I spit out, changing tack; hoping questions will be answered instead of demands. I'm met with the same command, words louder but still no sign of whoever is speaking. The words seem to float around me now, as if the person speaking is no longer standing in one place. They come from all directions, in front and behind, in amongst the trees, and I feel as if I'm being circled. I fight the urge to turn in circles, to follow the voice.

"Please," I breathe, "I need to know. What happened with that . . . that wolf?" I'm barely projecting my voice but I sense whoever is with me can hear me. The woods seem to still at my words and I try to quiet my breathing, suddenly aware of how loud it sounds.

"You need to leave." The words come again, softer this time and again I sense a presence behind me. The air, which was buzzing before, now crackles with energy. I want to turn, to see but instead lock down my muscles. If I turn he, it, will be gone. I know this much. "The words are unsafe. There will not always be others here to help you."

"It was you," I whisper, my fingers shaking with the urge to turn, to confront this man, thing, to see with my own eyes. The presence presses closer, my back is cooled, and my hair is ruffled as, I think, a deep breath is taken, and then the presence is gone.

"You need to leave. The woods are unsafe." The words echo around me, floating on the air, and I'm aware that the energy in the air has gone. I'm alone once more.

I sag to the ground, all my energy suddenly leaving me, the cold of the earth seeping through my clothes and helping bring a sense of reality back to me. That conversation, if it can be called that, really had just happened. It was not just in my head.

It seemed that whatever was in the woods wanted us to stay out as much as those outside did.

I shuffled so I was leaning back against a thick tree trunk, all my limbs feeling strangely weak. I felt slightly dizzy and realised that my breathing was accelerated. I worked consciously on slowing down, taking deep even breaths as I replayed the events that had just happened.

Something existed in these woods. I hadn't seen it, no, but there was definitely something here and if its voice was anything to go by, it was a man. The same man who helped me? He hadn't confirmed that but he hadn't denied it either. So I'd go with assuming it was him until it was proven otherwise. Wasn't that backwards though? Shouldn't I assume it _wasn't_ him to begin with, before it was proved it _was_ him? Innocent until proven guilty? Was I just pinning my hopes on this man who may, in all honesty, be a completely different stranger to the one who saved me? Perhaps whoever saved me had, like me, wondered into the woods and just happened to be around to save me. And the voice I had just heard was someone, something else entirely. That didn't sit well with me; something about that theory was off. Plus, I wanted it to be him; for him to be my saviour. I shouldn't but I did, though I knew nothing about this man.

He had a beautiful voice. It sounded so smooth, like silk or maybe velvet. And it was expressive, though he'd only said the same handful of words each time they'd been different; given different meaning and force behind them. He felt very strongly, that much was clear, that the woods were unsafe.

For me. The woods were unsafe for _me_, not him. He'd never once implied he was going to leave, just that I needed to. What had he said, '_there will not always be others here to help you'._ Did that imply that there would be others around sometimes? Like he had been there when I'd needed him, no when I'd needed help; him turning up had been a very big, and I'd admit good, surprise. Were there more? Others alongside him that patrolled the woods, kept those who wondered in safe and away from harm?

No one in Forks went into the woods, they all knew the rule. Even my father and his fellow policemen rarely ever had a need to go between the trees, at least not recently. They had once or twice, years ago when the woods first became off limits. I remembered Charlie grumbling about teenagers not knowing what was good for them. A few times it had even been the elderly, set in their ways and determined to live the life they wanted here in Forks, regardless of any newly introduced rule. It was different now though, everyone obeyed the rule, and you never even heard whispers of teenaged rebels daring to step into the trees or someone going for a walk down memory lane. It just didn't happen.

So if my father, and his men, didn't enforce the law, other than spreading the word and emphasising the rule, and didn't check the woods did that mean someone else had taken up the mantle? Maybe whoever my white knight was and whoever else, if anyone else worked with him, knew more than any of us. His words though were exactly the same as what was printed in the local books, there was no deviation. What did those in media do when they needed to control a crisis? They spoke in one voice, used the same terms and sayings to help keep control. It sounded like my mystery man may know more than what he was letting on.

My stomach grumbled and I felt around for my phone before noting the time with shock. I had already been in the woods for close to two hours. My stomach was clearly unimpressed by the little I'd managed to eat at breakfast and I considered what to do for a moment before deciding. The area around me really was pretty and I was already settled, so I could take a snack break here. Even as I dug around in my bag for an energy bar part of me acknowledged that staying here longer increased the chances of talking or maybe seeing my white knight again. Maybe this time getting some answers to my questions and theories, if I got the chance to ask them.

I hesitated as I thought about having another encounter with the other creature I'd seen in these woods. I was not particularly keen on seeing the wolf again. I could admit it had scared me, without my white knight it probably would have killed me. Or, at the very least, seriously injured me; I remembered how its teeth had gleamed and how sharp its claws looked. My skin would not hold up against such weapons. What if it came back now while I was just sitting here and this time no one came to help? I wouldn't stand a chance. Yet, what if it didn't and I could just sit here and have a rest? It was a risk, no matter what decision I made. I had been scared with the wolf and scared, albeit only slightly, when the man had been talking to me but to different degrees. I had felt no threat from the man's voice, even as it became more hostile, and I mainly felt curiosity towards him, rather than fear. I wanted to have another chance to talk to him, to try to gain some knowledge about this situation I found myself in.

Decision made, I leaned back against the tree trunk, munching on the energy bar as I took in my surroundings.

There was just so much colour, all around me. All different hues of green and brown, hints of grey with red and black; it looked like there were colours here I'd never even seen before. The wind blows gently between the trees, moving the leaves and creating patterns in front of my eyes. Random sunbeams of light appear and change, illuminating different patches of the woods around me. And the trees, there were so many, all around, and they grew so tall. I felt small, almost insignificant, sitting at the base like I was. There was so much age here; many of these trees had been here before Forks the town even existed. Most would survive far longer than any of us. It was sort of humbling. If these trees could talk . . . my lifespan to them could almost be a blink of an eye, a change of season. I suddenly felt very young and naive. There was just so much in this world I had yet to learn, so much I would probably never learn.

Resting me head back, feeling the rough bark of the tree trunk against my skull, I closed my eyes and just listened. The sounds of the forest, and all the animals that dwelled here, lulled me as a beautiful voice warned me away.

XOX

I think I fell asleep, having that odd moment when your head snaps up and you're suddenly aware you're awake. Something else had changed, the woods were silent around me and the air, the air was humming again. I felt a small smile curve my lips at the thought of my white knight coming back to check on me.

I wait in the new silence, no sound of any animal near-by like before, wanting to know if he'll acknowledge this or not. The breeze plays with my hair and I think I smell lilacs but can't be sure. I raise my hands to restrain my hair, gathering it in my hands before letting it go again, only to repeat the action, before realising I'm fidgeting so stop. The humming lets me know he's here yet the silence unnerves me. When five minutes has passed I decide enough is enough.

"I'm still here," I call, recklessly, but I want to see him, my words are designed to draw him out.

"You need to leave," the same smooth voice replies and I feel my smile grow.

"It's unsafe," I quote, stealing his next line, before continuing with a shrug. "Well, I've been here a couple of hours now and nothing's happened so . . ." I trail off and a tree off to my right shakes slightly, as if moved by someone and not the wind. I keep my gaze forward but tilt my head slightly in that direction.

"Do you wish to relive what happened to you just a few days ago?" The voice snarls, deeper and rougher in its owners' anger. My smile fades at the tone but my heart rate picks up. There was my confirmation.

"It really was you," I murmur and I think I catch the sound of a sigh, but it could have just been the breeze.

"You need to leave. No matter whether you are unharmed now, if you remain for longer that will not be the case. The woods are not safe." The firm tone is back and I sense I am losing any ground I had gained.

"Why?" I ask, wanting answers for all my questions but only able to ask that one word. I simply receive the same response.

"The woods are not safe. You need to leave."

"Unsafe? Unsafe for everyone? Or just for me? What about you, what keeps you safe?" My questions come tumbling out and I scramble to my feet as the silence drags on. "What was that wolf? Is that the reason why? Why we're not allowed in the woods? Why they're unsafe? Are there more? And why are you in the woods, when the rest of us are forbidden to enter?" My voice sounds large as my words spill out.

"You need to leave. The woods are unsafe." The voice sounds colder now, more final. As if this is it, this is all I'm getting. I gain no further response. I wait, taking deeps breaths and straining my ears for any sign that something anything more is coming, before slowly realising the answers I want are not coming.

The air still hums, still tells me he is close but it seems his lips are sealed. There will be no more beautiful voice from amidst the trees. I feel strangely disappointed. I stand still, only my eyes moving to take in my surroundings but nothing else moves or makes a sound. I will not be able to find him, especially as it now seems he does not want me to know he's here. I'm aware time is passing but the air still holds that energy, that sign that tells me he's still here. I can't help but hope that he'll change his mind and say something; anything. But nothing happens and as my phone alarm goes off, I know my time is up. Time to return to the real world where I belong, and where beautiful voices from between the trees are just a memory and the stuff of fantasy.

Even knowing the day is coming to a close I still dawdle over my bag, packing my rubbish away, I don't want to litter this beautiful place, and retrieving the torch for the journey home. I know nothing else will happen now but part of me cannot help but still hope. Just hearing his voice again, even if it's the now familiar words of his warning, would be enough.

It is a vain hope and what feels like just a few short minutes later, though I wanted longer, I am shining my light at tree trunks, following the breadcrumb markings home. I can't help the sigh that escapes my mouth as the humming around me slowly fades away, letting me know his presence is gone and that I'm alone as I return home. Try as I might I cannot quiet my thoughts or emotions as I watch the trees glow an eerie green colour under the flashlight. I truly didn't know what to expect when I came here today. I knew what I wanted but I'd had no idea what I would encounter.

I could come out of this with the definite knowledge that something existed in these woods. True, I hadn't seen it but I got evidence all the same. A man existed, a man with a beautiful voice who protected those who wandered into the woods, into danger. Wander into the path of a wolf. Although he hadn't said the words he'd confirmed the wolf's existence too. It hadn't been a dream, I hadn't imagined it. It really had happened.

But what did I do now? Yes, I'd gained the confirmation I wanted but I didn't really have any answers. And it seemed clear my white knight did not want me returning again. Should I do that? Could I do that? Go back to my life as it was before, with no run-ins with too-big wolves and no encounters with men with beautiful voices. Could I just chalk it up to one bad experience, one I never should have had in the first place, and carry on with my life as if nothing had happened. I didn't know. Did I want to? That was a completely different question. And the answer was easy. No. No, I didn't want to just leave, just forget. Call it curiosity, stubborness or maybe even stupidity, but I did not want to leave things as they were. I know 'I want doesn't get' but I couldn't help feeling that way, wanting answers, needing them. Wasn't I entitled to them? Weren't we all? If creatures, possible dangerous ones, were living in the woods surrounding our homes didn't that give us the right to know?

I had so many questions, more now than before. I wished there was someone else I could talk to about this. Maybe I could bring up some subtle questions with Charlie, just try to get a feel about how much my father really knew. I remembered his face, tired and haunted, as I gave him my promise all those years ago. Maybe he knew more about what was going on as well. I'd have to be careful though, if I got Charlie suspicious then I'd be watched like a hawk. It didn't have to be today though, I could take my time. Plan it out properly. I had time now.

It surprises me how much shorter the return trip appears. It felt like I walked miles this morning and yet now it seems to take half the time to walk than it did earlier. Maybe it's a confidence thing; as I walk home I know where I'm going. I follow my painted path that I created hours earlier, guiding me safely and securely home; perhaps that's it. I know home. Home is familiar, safe and welcoming. Going into the woods I'd had no idea what would greet me. No idea what would happen. Then again, return trips always seem to take less time, at least to me they always have. I emerge at the side of our house with dusk only just settling into the early evening sky. It's still early and there's no sign of Charlie's cruiser, not that I expected him to get home before me. I did set an alarm for a reason. Still, I had dawdled for some time, in hopes of hearing his voice again. But it didn't happen. I suppose this is a good thing, as I will now have the time to do the jobs I would have claimed to have done to Charlie. Still, more time inside the wood would have been nice. But that's passed now.

XOX

My jobs around the house seem mundane and boring, though the familiarity of the work gives my mind time to wonder. I repeat in my head all the words he said, his tone and inflections. His beautiful voice wrapping around me, echoing from in between the trees, warning me, firmly and repeatedly, away; to leave the woods and return to safety.

Charlie arrives home as I am putting the last of the washing away, he is all smiles and good humour. The fish, apparently, were biting today.

"Young Marks even claims to have seen a three foot long carp in the water," he boasts over dinner. I've cooked some of the fish he caught today, using some of Harry Clearwater's fish fry. It's one of Charlie's favourite things to eat and he brings back a bag of it whenever he's been fishing anywhere near the Quileute tribes' reservation. My father and I are friends with several members of the tribe, including the Black family. Billy Black and Charlie have been friends since before my birth and supported each other through the trials they've both been through. His son Jacob is one of my best friends and we see each other often, though we go to different schools. It would be a lot easier for me if Jake went to the same school as me. The guy was huge and could be very intimidating if you didn't know him well. Most of the boys down on the reservation were built pretty well but I had to admit that Jake had quite a few of the others there beat. He might be built like a bodybuilder but he often still acted somewhat childish. I always had a good time when I saw Jake. Those thoughts remind me that it's been a couple of weeks and that I should invite them both over for dinner sometime soon.

Charlie is still describing the fish and I quickly refocus on him. Though fishing is not my thing my father adores it, something about soothing the soul which is very poetic for Charlie, so I know all the appropriate lingo and why his previous statement, and subsequent description, is such a big deal. I nod, encouraging him on as I eat another mouthful of fish.

"Stevens flat out called him a liar, suggested he get his eyes tested, so Marks said he'd be going back tomorrow to try and catch it." My heart leaps at that news and I can't help but jerk my head up to look at my father. I find Charlie grinning at me sheepishly. "You wouldn't mind, would you Bells? If you're old man left you on your own for another day?"

"You're not old," I laugh softly whilst inwardly I start cheering. If Charlie is out again tomorrow then I'll be left at home, all alone, unsupervised for the whole day. Oh the opportunity this presented. I could go back. I could spend another day in that beautiful space between the trees, and hopefully be joined by my beautiful stranger. If there was a chance, no matter how slim, that this time, this trip, would give me some answers, and maybe some visuals, then I couldn't pass it by. I had to go back.

"Besides, we see far too much of each other as it is, another day won't do any harm." Charlie grins and I smile back, feeling bad for my deception before I remember that smooth voice. I may not get many more chances like this; I have to try again.

That night both Charlie and I head to bed early. He complains about growing old, having to go to bed earlier so he can get up early and I secretly disagree, as I'm doing the same thing. He waits on me while I use the bathroom, all the while making jokes about how he's living with a middle aged lady and not a teenage daughter. I smile and laugh, knowing Charlie would probably much prefer me to be out doing what other teenagers do on Saturday nights rather than what I am doing; preparing to go back into the woods again.

Sleep doesn't come easily. I lie in bed, eyes closed but mind active. Flashes of memories cross my eyelids, bright, gleaming teeth, pale skin, brown fur, golden eyes. And a voice accompanies them, weaving in out, like an old radio, telling me to stay away even as I beg desperately for answers. Beg for whoever is there to stay.

XOX

It is almost like déjà vu on Sunday morning. I wake early once more; listen to Charlie get up and leave before going through my own morning ritual. I check and restock my bag, replacing items and refilling my water bottle. I manage to actually eat some breakfast before doing a last check; I don't want to be caught unawares today because I was too lax after yesterday, and then head out the door.

There is no hesitation at the tree line today, not this time. There is nothing to make me pause or look back, though maybe that in its self should give me reason to. Today, I know what I am doing, am secure in my wants and beliefs to know that I _have_ to do this. That will carry me through. If there is any chance at all, of gaining answers, of seeing him, real and in the flesh, of finally and truly knowing, I have to take it. It occurs to me that this may, should she ever have been in this position, have been the course of action my mother would take but I shake that thought violently away. There is no place for such thoughts, and in no way would I want to think my actions would ever be similar to hers. It does not matter, not today; I have other things, people, to concentrate on today.

The paint is still on the trees and I'm thankful it did not rain too heavily in the night. This way only a few items will be going missing from my father's supplies. I follow the trees at a leisurely pace, knowing I'm earlier than yesterday so have more time on my hands. Plus, like the day before, I do not want to risk any injury. I breathe in the scented air and concentrate on my path until I reach the slight clearing of the day before. The wind is cool on my face and I decide to stay here and wait. I make myself admit the fact that he may not turn up, he may believe that his words yesterday made enough of an impact that I would not return, but I have to take this chance. In all my previous trips into this place he seemed to know I was here, he found me; hopefully this time would be no different.

I pull out my notebook and a pen, more for something to do than for any actual reason, and as I sit and wait my thoughts wonder and words appear on the page in front of me. My pen dances across the page, handwriting smooth as line after line appears on the notebook. I'm not really concentrating on what I'm writing, just letting the words form and flow from my hand onto the paper.

I can't say how long I sit and write for but only as the air around me electrifies do I finally break out of my trance. The air is tense once more, the heavy weight of his gaze presses onto my head and shoulders, and I know, just like I hoped, that he has found me once more.

"You came back," his voice is darker, dismayed and on edge and it triggers something within me. I know so little about this situation I'm in, this situation I involved myself in. I want answers, knowledge, but what if I've only made it worse by seeking them? What if he truly was trying to help me, to protect me, and I've ruined his efforts. They say curiosity killed the cat. Maybe my need for answers will bring me harm too. Bring both of us harm. The thought fills me with sadness. I know so little but I do know this, I don't want him hurt. I wouldn't ever want to hear his beautiful voice filled with sadness and pain.

"I'm sorry," I say, voice small and soft, before continuing on, "but you didn't answer my questions."

"You're willing to risk your life for answers?" he scoffs and I shake my head. I decide on another gamble. To let him in slightly, show him what I'm seeing and feeling from this side of this strange situation. Besides, I have never felt truly threatened or in danger from his presence, those feelings have only been present when the wolf was.

"There's no risk while you're here," I declare, visions of him fighting the wolf floating across my mind. An angry hiss whips through the air and my breath hitches at the sound, eyes moving involuntarily towards it.

"There is always a risk! How many times must you be told that you are not safe in these woods?" The words come fast and hard, and I know my gamble has angered him; but why? Does he think he is a risk to me, even after he saved me?

"I don't understand," I admit.

"You are not supposed to understand. You are not supposed to even be here," he replies quickly and I frown.

"But I am," I state gently. "Whether you like it or not, I am here. I did see that wolf, I did see you. All I'm trying to do is understand." I want answers, is that too much to ask? Just some knowledge that will help me wrap it all up in mind.

"And you'll break the rules of your town, enforced by your very own father, to gain this knowledge?"

"Yes, but you're breaking them too," I point out, trying to be equal with him on something.

"I do not in matter in this scenario."

"I think you do," I say before carrying on, aware that I may be pushing him. "You could get hurt in here too yet you return. The way you fought that wolf, you knew what to do, that wasn't your first fight. You've been into the woods before, fought that creature before. Why is it different for you than it is for me?" Silence greets me and I worry he's gone again before realising the air is still heavy with his presence. The quiet is disturbing, is this going to turn into a repeat of yesterday? Where I'm talking to thin air, knowing he's close by yet saying nothing, not replying to anything I say. I do not like this waiting game he seems intent on playing.

"You're very observant," he comments finally, after long minutes of quiet. I feel a flash of relief sweep through me that he's still engaging before shrugging and feel my face flush, unsure if he meant what he said as a compliment or not.

If he responds better to my pushes than questions maybe I need to try going in another direction. I want answers, yes, but there's another want as well. I want to see his face. Really see it. Not just patches of his pale skin, or the deep impression of his golden-onyx eyes. I want to see all of him, how tall he is, the colour of his hair, the form of his body, how he looks at me, with those intense eyes of his. I want it all.

"You're very discreet," I return before plunging ahead. "Why don't you come out from behind the trees and we have this conversation face to face?" I breathe in to help settle my nerves, I want to see him so much, and cannot help but hold my breath as I wait for his answer.

"So eager," he murmurs softly, silkily, and my breath whooshes out of me. "Do you know what you ask?"

"Yes," I state even as his words have me second guessing myself. A sound, a chuckle I think floats through the air but it's a dark sound, no happiness or amusement in it.

"I don't believe you do."

"How will we know until you do it?" I challenge and think I hear another ghostly chuckle in reply.

"We won't," he confirms. "And certainly will not today. I have lingered far too long. Though I fear I am wasting my breath I will say it again, you need to leave. These woods, and the creatures inside, are not safe."

"No!" I cry out, jumping to my feet, my notebook falling to the ground at the sudden movement. It wasn't ending that way, I wouldn't let it. He could not just leave again, disappearing to wherever he came from while I remained with so many unanswered questions. What was to keep him from not coming back? From disappearing from my life, the little he was in it anyway, forever? I didn't want that. I wanted to, had to see him. If only for one time.

"I'll keep coming back," I threaten, my emotions rising at the possibility, even the slightest glimmer, of seeing my saviour, my white knight.

"Would you?" The words are a challenge and my shoulders straighten as determination flows through me.

"Yes," I declare; my voice sharp and succinct. I will not back down on this. I have made my decision and I will stick to it. I wait, struggling to remember to keep breathing, as silence settles over us once more. My heartbeat seems to count the time as more minutes pass without a reply. He's still here though, that has to mean something.

"Very well." His voice is sudden and my heart stutters. "I suppose you have seen far too much already." I feel my breath catch and hold as the branches of the trees to my right move as a figure emerges in my line of sight. I gape as a man steps directly in front of me.

XOX

A/N – Well, hope you guys liked it. Please let me know what you think! See you next week, in the meantime happy reading!


	6. Chapter 5 What your Eyes Tell You

Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyer owns, I'm just borrowing her characters to have some fun, so please don't sue.

A/N – First off, apologies for this taking so long. I got called in at the last minute to cover a residential trip when someone pulled out and that meant 24/7 with the children with no internet and no chance of writing, at all. And as thanks for my sacrifice one of the lovely children gave me a bug. Go figure. So very sorry guys and hopefully it won't happen again, fingers crossed. Also need to say sorry about review replies which were a no go, as FF is being fail, and I figured you'd want the chapter more than a few words from me. Will resume review replies and teaser with this chapter. So, onwards, hope you guys like it. Usual thanks to Najo, mbellaandedwardm and WutheringBites, they are all amazing.

XOX

Chapter Five – What your Eyes Tell You

XOX

He was beautiful. That thought resonated around my head, over and over, for a few minutes as I just stood and stared.

His skin was as pale as I remembered, though it seemed much clearer now, sharper somehow, than in my memories. His face truly could be that of an angel; his features chiselled and perfect. He looked young, around my age, though his posture and stance hinted at confidence and wisdom. I was much more inclined to call him a man rather than a boy. His eyes glinted gold from beneath long, dark eye lashes, set just right under heavy brows. His hair, which I hadn't seen before, was glorious, a unique colour, bronze almost with hints of reds, browns and gold, that waved slightly in the breeze. Smooth lips curved upwards slightly as he stepped forward and met my gaze.

"Hello," he greeted and his voice seemed to echo in my ears.

"Hi-i," I stuttered back, feeling unsure, confused and lost. I don't know what to expect, don't know what to do. I just don't know and the feeling seems to be taking over me. We stand in silence, just looking at each other and I use the time to take him in once more. He really was striking, stunning and something entirely . . . other; something more.

His eyes traced my face and my cheeks heated in response. At that his stance seemed to change, become stiffer and his eyes seemed to darken. The air crackled and I took a deep breath, willing myself to start a conversation, start anything. It was my want that had led us here; I needed to be able to take that first step, yet again.

"Who are you?" My voice was quiet, soft but I don't stutter. I just have to keep reminding myself that I wanted this; that I still want this and I will get through this discomfort and unease. It's not him, though I still can't wrap my head around his presence. I think it's the silence or maybe his stare. It unnerves me. That's not quite right but I don't know how else to put it. It's like he makes me aware of myself, and all my surroundings, just by being near.

"I'm a . . . friend . . . of sorts." His reply is equally as soft. It gave me the sense that I'm not the only one out of their comfort zone.

"Friend?" I repeated and he hesitates before nodding. "Well, as a friend, do you have a name?" His eyes flicked to the side, clearly debating his answer before returning to me. His gaze is heavy, somewhat welcomed and familiar now but still slightly stifling.

"My name is Edward," he states slowly and I repeated it in my head. Edward. He nodded and I realised I'd said it out loud. My blush flamed to life on my cheeks and I duck my head, noticing through my hair that he has shifted backwards slightly. I take a deep breath before looking up again.

"I'm-"

"Isabella," he says, cutting me off. I want to scold him for it but I'm distracted by the sound of my full name. It flowed off his lips, smooth and almost exotic sounding. No harsh or demeaning tone present, just my name, maybe with a touch of awe, or something. I don't know. But it made my heart stutter hearing it in such a nice way.

"Yes," I confirmed before correcting him. "Friends call me Bella." I think of the offer as an olive branch, if he truly intended to be a friend then calling me by my preferred nick name would help.

"Bella," he repeated and again my name sounds attractive on his lips. It must be his voice, the sound of it is so smooth, silky; at this point I was starting to believe he could make anything he said sound beautiful.

So, we now knew each other's names. I was surprised at his, it was old fashioned, not a common name anymore. Part of me liked it, though I suspected that was my love of classic literature talking. There were lots of Edwards in those stories I adored, as well as similar names such as Edmund. I was getting distracted, allowing my thoughts to wonder when this almost inhumanly beautiful man was just standing in front of me, perhaps more willing, now we were 'friends', to answer my questions. I just had to voice them now.

"So . . ." I started but trailed off, his eyes diverting my thoughts. He met my gaze and I felt lost, the burning gold colour quickly drowning out anything else I saw. His eyes seemed to smoulder, grow darker as I felt my heart rate increase as my breathing slowed. The world around me faded away as all I saw became gold. The colour was just so beautiful, different shades emerging as he stared, seemingly straight into my mind, my soul. My body leant forward, of its own accord, as I realised I wanted to be closer to him.

A sound, a grunt, a groan, maybe a growl, erupted from his throat and he looked away, breaking the spell. I took a step back, flushing as I looked anywhere but at him. That was . . . weird and intense. I still felt his gaze on me, even as I peeked through my hair to see him looking elsewhere. That had been strange and I felt out of sorts again. My blood seemed to pump through my ears as I shook my head, trying to gain back some sense. This was my time, my chance and I didn't want to waste it by losing myself in his oddly coloured eyes.

It struck me then, that gold was a strange colour for eyes. I wasn't mistaking the colour, it wasn't a shade of brown or amber that looked impressive in the right light; his eyes were gold. I pushed that thought to the side as I looked back at him. Now wasn't the time, I could think about that later. Now I wanted some answers.

"You saved me," I stated, earning his attention. I was careful now, when looking at his eyes. As much as I would love to lose myself in the glorious golden depths, and I worried at how large a part of me that was, I couldn't afford to do that now. I was on a mission, per se, and I was determined to gain some knowledge about my first trip into these woods. "You fought that wolf and you saved me." He didn't respond, his face stayed still, neutral, just kept staring and I knew I needed to push forward.

"How did you do that? How did you fight it? And what happened afterwards was it you who took me home? Why didn't you wake me?" Each time I thought of the most pressing question I had to ask him another popped into my mind. I had so many. He tilted his head but said nothing. I waited, unsure whether he was just gathering his thoughts to answer me or just holding his tongue and waiting for me to figure that out.

"Are you going to answer me?" I asked softly after a moment. He dipped his head forward and I took that as confirmation but still waited for his words.

"Hmm, that's a good question," he replied. "Another good question, I should say," he continued softly. I cocked my head to the side, wondering if he was deliberately side-stepping my query or just making another observation. When he said nothing else I decided to push on.

"I have lots of questions," I stated, bringing my chin up. I thought I saw his lips quirk upwards but I blinked and it was as if he hadn't moved.

"I imagine you do," he murmured. "Feel free to ask them but I should warn you now that I will not always be willing or even able to answer you." I paused at that. He seemed serious and I had been so focused on my goal to see him, to discover whether he was real or not, that I had not thought ahead to what I would do once it happened. I had hoped, but now those visions of my own creation seemed a little silly. Yes I wanted answers but just because he was here didn't mean he had to give them. He was here, for now, and it should be that on which I concentrated. I could ask my questions and, hopefully, work up to gaining the answers.

"That seems fair," I allowed, opening my mouth to continue when he held up a hand. My eyes followed the movement and I stared at the pale flesh and long, elegant fingers. My focus returned to his face as he began to speak.

"If we are going to start the question time now may I suggest that you at least make yourself comfortable? I have a feeling your questions may take a while." I nodded and we both stood and stared at the other before I realised he was waiting on me; letting me sit down first. It was an odd move, old fashioned, like his name, and somewhat gentlemanly thing to do and for some reason it made my lips quirk. I settled at the base of the thick tree trunk I used yesterday and only as I stilled did he take his own place opposite me.

The breeze blows between us and I smelled lilacs, as well as something else, maybe honey, on it as it ruffled my hair. I noticed he's sitting downwind of me and vaguely wonder if it's him I smell or something else.

"So . . . your questions," he prompted after a minute of silence, as I sat and gathered my thoughts. It must have been longer than I thought, or else the silence was uncomfortable to him, as this is the first time he's initiated the conversation. I pause a moment longer and he shifts, his gaze seeming to zero in on me and the heavy weight of his eyes settled on my shoulders once more.

"I don't really know where to start," I admitted softly, nervous now, with my thoughts scattered. "There's so much I want to know, I have so many questions. What . . . what was that thing, creature that tried to attack me?"

"It was a wolf," he stated in reply but I shake my head before he has even finished talking. He leant backward against his tree and his fingers dug into the ground by his sides as my hair floated around me and I leaned forwards, somewhat eager to reveal the knowledge I had gained when doing my investigating.

"That wasn't an ordinary wolf, no wolf species that is currently documented lives or grows to that size."

"You've been doing research," he spoke quietly, his tone slightly, I think, impressed. I wait but after a moment I know no more information will be coming from him.

"You're not going to elaborate," I stated anyway and watched as he dipped his head in reply.

"Not today," he said and I know he probably doesn't mean it but part of me takes that as meaning he will on some other day. It's very probably a silly hope, though I have to admit to myself that a large part of that hope is centred on seeing him again too.

"Can I ask about you?" His head inclined and I carried on. "Why were you in the woods? How did you know I needed help? How did you fight that wolf? And what happened after I blacked out, did you take me home? Was it you who tied my ribbon to the tree in our front yard?" I stopped there, though more questions were on the tip of my tongue. This time I was fully prepared to wait on him, for once, but he surprised me by starting to talk almost straight away.

"I was in the woods . . . patrolling, you could say. I didn't know you needed help but I was following the wolf you encountered, I lost him and when I found him again there you were. Fighting the wolf is not something I wish to relive right now. And you did black out, from shock or fright, so I carried you to the edge of the woods. I didn't know, or realise, there was a house so close and when I saw your keys on the ground I thought you might prefer to wake in a more familiar and safe surroundings, your own bed for example. The ribbon, the reason I guessed you had stepped into the woods in the first place, I discovered when returning home myself. I tied it on the tree to encourage you to just accept what had happened as an accident, a fluke situation, and to not return into the woods." His speech had been neutral, almost monotone as he spoke, though his voice was still beautiful, but towards the end it grew accusing, and his eyes settled on my face. I looked away, my cheeks flushing as I felt both guilt at my actions as well as stubbornness that I had done nothing, majorly, wrong.

"Yet, you returned. Not once but twice."

"I had too. I couldn't not know what had happened. And then you spoke to me, well that just convinced me even more."

"Even though I warned you, frequently and repeatedly, to leave?"

"I probably would have, and not come back, if I hadn't heard you," I admitted softly. "Hearing your voice just proved that there was something here. If you had stayed silent I probably would have let it drop, gone back home and not come back." I didn't know that for sure but I knew hearing him talk had only increased my motivation to return.

"I thought so too," he murmured to the side, where I just heard it, and I wondered at his words. It was in the way he said it, his tone, almost as if he had wanted to do one thing but had to do another instead. Not for the first time I wondered if he worked, what did he say 'patrolled', alone.

"It didn't discourage you and you returned, putting yourself in harm's way." His voice was accusing and disapproving again and all I could do was shrug as my cheeks heated. "You were witness to what almost happened that first time, you saw how violent that wolf was. Yet you returned, having survived once you risked your life again by returning to the scene of the crime. Do you have no self preservation?"

"I came more prepared the second time," I defended and he scoffed.

"Really? I find it very hard to believe that whatever you prepared could help you. You must be ninety pounds or so, that wolf would be double, maybe more, your weight, plus its strength would far surpass your own. What could you possibly have that would or even could help you in a fight against such a creature." I muttered my answer under my breath, his words making me feel foolish, but somehow he heard anyway. "Tear gas? I suppose it could be effective, if you were quick enough to use it and if it encouraged the creature to run, instead of angering it further. Too many ifs there, if you ask me." My head and shoulders set as his words annoyed me and determination set in.

"I was asking you, asking questions about what happened. You just admitted to breaking into my house, trespassing in my home; in the local police chief's home. And since you returned me to my bedroom, was it also you who rooted around in my things and moved them around my room?" Now my voice was accusing and I felt indignation at the thought of this man, this beautiful stranger, snooping around in my room, looking at my things.

"That wasn't me," he replied and my chin jutted out as I scoffed.

"Who was it then? You were the one who took me home, took me into my bedroom. You just admitted that. You made it sound like you were alone, were you? Or was someone else with you?" He remained silent and through that I gained my answer. "I see," I muttered, even though I didn't really. So there were others that much I could gleam from his non-answer. Should I make an issue of this? Demand to know more? Or should I continue with my original questions and return to this later?

I had hoped to gain knowledge from this, get answers to my questions and file them away with the memories of what had happened. But now I was faced with some knowledge gained, yes, however most of what I had learned so far just brought about more questions than answers. It had seemed so simple in my head and I felt foolish and naive that I had thought that. Nothing was ever simple and as I was quickly learning this situation I was in was far more complex than I had thought. The wind rustled the leaves of the trees around us and the noise sounded loud in the silence. The woods were so still around us, no animal sound or movement, that without the breeze, the movement of the trees, I would almost think we weren't outside at all, that we were somewhere else; maybe a dream. No this was real, the man sitting in front of me was real and so was the information I was trying to gain from him.

"No answer again," I asked and his head dipped forward once more. I grew frustrated, knowing an answer was lurking just behind his lips.

"You can't answer or you won't answer," I challenged and his lips twisted.

"A little of both, I suppose," he answered and I nodded at that. At least he was being honest instead of side-stepping my questions or ignoring them.

"I did say," He stated softly, "that I would not always be able or willing to answer you." I nodded again. Yes, he had told me and I had agreed. I just hadn't thought I'd get such a titbit of information or that I'd get so frustrated when he didn't answer. Still, I had agreed.

"Okay. Let's move on. You said you were in the woods but not why. Do you just ignore the rules of our town? The penalties for breaking such rules? And you said you 'patrolled', what does that mean? Do you do it alone or have help?" I was pushing it with those last two but I couldn't help it. It was implied there were others but I wanted him to admit it.

"You can't just accept that you had a very lucky escape, from a situation you really shouldn't have been in, in the first place, and that I was just passing by, helped you out and then returned to my own home?" His tone was firm and he leaned forward as he spoke. He was irritated and annoyed, his eyes seemed to darken, onyx invading gold. My breath caught before it whooshed out of me and I felt my own irritation rise.

"No," I stated firmly."Whatever that thing was it wanted to hurt me, and whether it was an accident or not that I was in the woods, it could have. If those creatures, because I'm assuming there's more than one, are the reason we have to stay out of the woods then I think we have a right to know. It's our town they endangering, what would happen if they left the woods? There'd be mass panic; no one would know what to do because no one would know. No preparations could be made or warning put in place, all because we didn't know and I think we have a right too!" I finished my tirade with a huff, breathing somewhat heavily through my nose. We sat staring, glaring at each other for long minutes before I relented. I wasn't gaining anything from this silent staring match and there was still so much to learn; if he'd allow it.

"Where is home anyway?" I asked, voice and tone back to normal, my curiosity about him just as ripe. "I mean, you don't go to our school, though you look around my age, and I definitely would have seen you around town. So where do you live?"

"I live nearby, though I'm home schooled by my parents. Home . . . is with them." I was going to ask about how he travelled around the woods, even if his house was right on the edge like mine that was still some distance to cover for him, but his pause, slight as it had been, side-tracked me.

"You paused," I pointed out and his lips twisted in what could have been a grimace. "Why? Do you . . . do you not like living with your parents?" I paused myself before asking that. It was a very personal question, one I really didn't have the right to ask. Many people didn't like talking about their family and domestic lives. My curiosity was getting the better of me, though I couldn't deny the very large part of me that wanted to know everything, absolutely everything, about this man.

Whether he would have answered or not I wouldn't find out as my phone alarm went off, signalling the need to return home. I scrambled for my phone, the alarm noise sounding high and unnatural in the woods, in what I was quickly coming to think of as our space. I turned the alarm off and felt disappointment flood through me. This would be it. My time was up and I didn't know when I'd get to see him again. Did I dare ask? I wanted a positive answer but feared getting a negative one.

"I have to go," I stated quietly, unwilling to admit it out loud but forcing myself to do it anyway. I stood on slightly shaky legs, ill prepared to take my weight after so long sitting down. We'd been talking for hours. "Char-My dad will be home soon and if I'm not there-"

"He'll worry," Edward finished for me, his words firm. "As he should do, with a daughter who seems incapable of keeping herself safe and away from harm. I wonder what he would do if he knew what you had been up to today." I felt panic race through at the thought of what Charlie would do, should he ever find out, but kept my face calm. Edward wouldn't tell. My secret was his, telling anyone I'd been in the woods would be admitting he'd done the same. Plus, I didn't think anyone in town knew him, so who would take the word of a stranger over the police chief's daughter?

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," I said with as much confidence as I could, knowing my words were wrong.

"I think it will," Edward said softly and for a long moment we just stared at each other. He really was beautiful, that thought was a constant in my mind. It was like I couldn't even look at him without acknowledging that fact.

"Will I see you again?" I asked before I could stop myself. I wanted the answer and yet I didn't. I still wanted answers, there was still so much going on here that I didn't know or understand, but now I wanted to see him again too. The thought of never seeing him again was so saddening, I didn't want that. I had to know.

"Do you want to?" He asked back, voice soft and like liquid. His eyes were focused on mine and I felt like I was drowning in them, the rest of the world fading around us.

"Yes," I murmured, my voice sounding breathy.

"Then you shall," he replied and I felt joy wash through me at his words. "But you must promise me something." He stepped closer and the space between us became heavy with that now familiar energy that seemed to surround us. "Promise me you will only return when I say, that no matter what else happens, you will not step foot into these woods until the time we agree." He moved closer as he talked and my heart took off as the space between us dwindled. His eyes seemed to glow as I stared, the colours swirling instead of being static. It took my breath away and I felt my head nod up and down as I drowned in his gaze.

"Yes, okay," I agreed and was rewarded with a smile, the first true smile I had seen from him. If I thought him beautiful before he was glorious as he smiled. His eyes lit up, the gold brightening and his mouth curled, one side slightly lopsided, adding to the overall charm of it. I felt plain and thoroughly ordinary as I lost myself in the sight of this Adonis of a man.

"Good," he announced, stepping and looking away, breaking the spell he'd had me under. I looked away, sucking in a huge lung full of air as I tried to reassemble my scrambled brains. What was that? What just happened? Again? He did that before, or started to. I felt like I would have agreed to anything if he kept staring at me like that.

I bent to gather my things, my hair cascaded into my face and I flicked it back over my shoulder as I stood up again, looking towards Edward as I rose. He had gone tense, his body rigid and I was about to ask if he was alright but the wind distracted me, blowing against my arms and making me shiver. It seemed a lot cooler now and the hair on my arms rose as I felt the temperature drop.

"You should be going," he said, his voice slightly rough. I frowned; his stance seemed to be off, more closed off now than during any time of our conversations. His eyes had darkened too and he seemed to be glaring at me, as if he couldn't wait to get out of my presence. I nodded in agreement and he closed his eyes, looking pained.

"Goodbye Bella," he bit out and even the tone of his voice couldn't take away the slight thrill I got from him saying my name.

"Goodbye Edward," I replied, clicking my torch on and beginning to leave the clearing, locating the tree I needed at the start of my trail before heading towards it.

"Wait!" I cried out, twirling around to see him still standing in the same spot, now staring at me in surprise. "You didn't say when we would meet." I hoped it was just an oversight that it wasn't deliberate on his part, a way of tricking me into promising him I wouldn't come back into the woods on my own.

"No, I didn't," he murmured and my theory suddenly didn't seem so implausible. "You came yesterday and today, so some time at the weekend? Next Saturday?" I would have to wait a whole week to see him but it would be worth it, as long as he came.

"Yes, Saturday," I repeated and he nodded. I stood for just a moment longer; taking him in and for the first time I noticed what he was wearing. His face and eyes had me completely distracted before but now, with some distance I could take it in. He wore dark colours, a grey jacket with the T-shirt beneath just a shade lighter. His jeans were black and on his feet were black, new looking, hiking boots. Everything looked new and expensive, and slightly inappropriate for just walking around the woods. He had no bag that I could see and I wondered if he brought supplies with him. It seemed strange that wouldn't. He'd have to get hungry at some point; at the very least he'd want a drink. Walking around the woods all day would make a person thirsty. That was another thing to ponder over and the sooner I got home the sooner I could start. I smiled at him, my lips just curving up, before turning to leave once more. I would have to hurry a little; time was decreasing between when I had to be home and when Charlie would arrive. I resisted the urge to look back, see his face one more time and carried on. No matter what I was feeling, or fearing, this would not be the last time I saw him. It couldn't be. I had to see him again.

XOX

I got home minutes before Charlie and he was in such a good mood that he forgot to ask what I had done with my day. They'd caught their fish, much praise had been given to Stevens and had photographs taken all round, and Charlie beamed as he informed me he was having his framed and hung above the mantel piece. I laughed and teased him and we spent a relaxed Sunday evening talking and joking around with each other.

I retired early to my bedroom in order to do the last of my homework. It was a lot harder to concentrate than usual and I often found myself just staring blankly out of the window, my thoughts in and amongst the trees just outside.

I couldn't help but go over our conversation, making note off anything I thought could give me clues or more information. Though we had talked I had barely learnt anything. And I determined that during the week I would sit down with my computer and do some more research with the new titbits I had learned. As much as I would love to do it now, my thoughts were just buzzing with ideas and phrases to enter into search engines, I knew I couldn't. I had school tomorrow and spending the night researching only to fall asleep in class would just land me in trouble. So I finished my homework, ignored my computer and tucked myself into bed, wriggling down so my duvet surrounded me. No matter that I couldn't do more investigating, my thoughts would not quieten and they gradually drifted to just thoughts of Edward.

His beautiful face and strong body, with his unusual hair and velvet voice, but most of all his eyes. The golden colour swirled behind my closed eyelids and I slowly fell asleep as I fell into those pools of burning gold.

XOX

Monday morning came and I did not want to get out of bed. My dreams had been filled with visions of Edward and as I finally forced myself out of bed I even thought I could smell lilacs, like in the woods yesterday. I shrugged it off, my imagination playing tricks on me and got ready for school, eating breakfast quickly before wishing Charlie a good day and almost flying out the door. Literally, I caught my toe on the doorstep and almost catapulted myself into the air. I landed on my hands and knees, reopening the scrapes from the woods that had just healed. Charlie came to investigate after hearing my yelp of surprise and chuckled as he pulled me up.

"You got to be a little more careful, Bells. I like having you around, minus the scrapes and bruises." I laughed with him, giving him a quick one-armed hug before making it to my truck. That had not been a good way to start my day and I really hoped it wasn't going to set the precedent for the rest of it.

As was the norm I met Angela and Ben on one of the outside benches, placed under awnings so students wouldn't get wet from the near constant rain. They told me all about their weekend, their trip to Port Angeles, the nearest town to Forks that had things like a mall and cinema that Forks didn't have, for a dinner and movie date. Ben gushed about the latest sci-fi film they'd seen while Angela smiled indulgently at him. We shared a private look and she rolled her eyes as Ben exclaimed over the graphics and visual effects.

The bell rang and we separated, heading to our homerooms. I slid into my chair and smiled at those who greeted me as the room filled. Jessica strode in just as the warning bell rang and paused slightly in the doorway, drawing most of the rooms attention towards her. She looked different, it took me a moment to figure out she'd gotten her hair styled and was now preening in the doorway, obviously wanting people to notice her. She walked slowly to our shared desk, swishing her hair round as she sat down and smirking at everyone.

"Hi Isabella," she greeted and I knew she was only doing that so as to gain a compliment. In her head that would be the natural thing to do so I decided to indulge her, at least if she was happy she might leave me alone.

"Morning Jessica. You hair looks, wonderful, very pretty." She smirked at me, flicking her hair out.

"Of course I look pretty," she stated, cutting her eyes to the girls behind us and leaning towards them, "but then even a snail would look pretty, sitting next to Isabella." They all giggled and I looked forward, pretending not to have heard. It was easier that way. I shouldn't have expected anything less in the first place, mean comments about or to me made my peers day.

The day continued in the same manner, with me concentrating on my school work and those around me laughing at the latest comment to be said. By lunch time it had spread that I had compared myself to a snail or even a slug when I saw Jessica and a few of the braver, and meaner, students approached me to tell me it was an apt comparison. Angela was so mad I honestly thought she was going to throw her drink at one of the boys who said it and it took both Ben and I several minutes to calm her down.

"I don't know how or why you put up with it, Bella," she told me as we made our way to biology. "It's not right, the things they do and say. You shouldn't have to put up with it. And none of it, absolutely none, is true!"

"I know, Ang, but you know what would happen if I did report it. It would be classified as bullying and then Charlie would get involved, as is school policy. I don't want that."

"But it's not fair!" Angela cried out and I gave her a sad smile.

"Life isn't fair," I stated and then carried on as she opened her mouth to protest. "Look, we have one more year after this one then we're free. We'll be far away from this place and all the people in it and a few years of name calling won't matter at all. It'll be a distant memory." I nodded as I finished, as if sealing my words and Angela smiled at me, linking our hands together to give my fingers a squeeze before the lesson was called to order.

I got out of school as quickly as I could, rushing home and forgoing my homework so as to turn my computer on and start my research. My mind had been half on it all day and now I could finally investigate to my heart's content. As soon as the internet had loaded I hit the search engine, redoing old searches about the wolf in case I missed anything before starting my new ones.

Just as I typed a new search phrase in a result from the previous search caught my eye. I'd clicked ahead to a page I hadn't gotten to the week before and though the website was a dubious one I clicked on the link. It was a site for one of those supernatural gossip magazines, the ones filled with alien encounters or abductions and how Dracula lived and fed off people. It was all just nonsense but this one entry caught my eye. It didn't say Forks but it did say Washington. A wolf attack in Washington, which was nothing too out of the ordinary, but the victim's description rang true in my mind. The wolf had been several feet tall, much larger than your average wolf. It went on to explain how it weighed several hundred pounds and slobbered all over him as it attempted to eat him.

There was nothing more on where the attack had taken place, just that it was in Washington State, but the time of month had been documented, as it went along with the victim's claims. He'd been attacked on a full moon and he claimed it wasn't a wolf but a werewolf.

I scoffed, telling myself off for even reading such a story and went to click back to the search engine but a fact file at the bottom caught my eye. It was mostly filled with rubbish but one of the entries was somewhat familiar. It was a link to a website about a book that detailed the myths and legends of the Native Americans of our state, one of which included werewolves. I bookmarked the website as I decided to come back to it later; it was an interesting story but not what I was looking for.

My next couple of searches turned up empty and I often wondered how I even got the results I did from my search phrases. Some of them just didn't make any sense at all. I tried again and again though, determined to find something.

It was as I was searching for houses in and around Forks that I found a possible titbit. I couldn't help but wonder where his home was. It had to be close to the woods, or else he'd have miles and miles to travel and I didn't think even the best hiker or runner could do that without the need for rest and supplies. So his home had to be nearby. I couldn't find anything, all the houses that came up were familiar and I could name all the people that lived in them. He'd said it was nearby so where was it? A line on a blog caught my eye, just a simple entry stating how an old hunting lodge, up in the hills and deep in the woods, had been brought at auction. It was nothing much but to me it was strange, as going to the property would be almost impossible, it went against the rules we lived by. I jotted down the little information provided and, on a whim, went back and jotted down the date for the werewolf story. It might have been a coincidence but the two were barely months apart. Still, I was grateful of any information I could find at this point.

Entering a new search I couldn't help but type in 'golden eyes'. It really was a strange, and unique, eye colour to have. Instantly results came up about coloured contacts and I considered the option for a moment before dismissing it. That just didn't seem possible, though I made a note to ask him. Hit after hit contained the same thing and I blew out a breath in frustration, clicking on the next button and convincing myself that this page would hold what I wanted.

One instantly caught my attention as the page loaded. It was again about myths and legends, but here it described creatures with golden eyes. I shifted forward in seat, anxious to read more. The page held details about cursed beings, whose eyes changed colour and whose abilities were above that of normal humans. They were faster, stronger, their senses were more able. As I read a checklist appeared in my mind, each item up against Edward and each coming away with a tick. He was faster, stronger; his fight with the wolf had proved that. And hadn't he heard the things I muttered under my breath, even when I could barely hear them? Heard them from across the clearing? This was starting to make a little too much sense. I turned back to the website and noticed a link to the same book from before. This time it led to a list of bookshops that carried it, one of which happened to be located in Port Angeles.

Making a note of it I saved the websites before reluctantly turning the computer off. I still had homework that needed to be done and I needed my beauty sleep. I snorted at that thought, pausing to look in the small mirror above my desk. My reflection looked back at me and I smiled at myself, thoroughly ordinary. Just average and plain, just Bella.

Moving on I grabbed my homework before settling down, finishing it just as Charlie called up about dinner. He'd stopped at the Diner on the way home and picked up our usual, his steak and my garden burger. We ate in quiet companionship before I did the dishes and headed to bed. More research could be done tomorrow, as I did have another five days before I would see Edward again.

Those five days seemed to drag, as if time could sense that I wanted it to move faster and instead it slowed down. School continued in the same pattern, with many new jokes about my new nick name. It really seemed to have taken off and someone had even made up a short story about Isabella the slug and her adventures in the weed patch. I had to laugh at that, even if it was aimed at me. But the fact that someone had used their own time and effort to create such a thing seemed silly to me. Angela and Ben agreed and we had a good giggle over it.

They noticed, as the weekend grew nearer, that I grew antsier. Both tried several times to get me to admit if there was anything wrong and when that failed both tried to convince me to join them in their weekend plans. I refused, trying to tell them I was busy without telling them what I was doing and in the end we settled in a strange stalemate. They wanted to know when I didn't want to tell, with both sides concerned about the other. Angela eventually made me promise that I would call if I needed them or just wanted to do something and I wished them a good weekend in return. I couldn't guarantee it but I had a feeling my weekend was going to be good as well.

Friday night finally came and I decided to make a complicated dinner, to keep me occupied and Charlie distracted. One good look at me and he'd be demanding to know what had me so keyed up. So I concentrated on dinner and then concentrated on staying still as he enjoyed the fruits of my labour. I'd made enough so he could take some with him to work tomorrow and I felt thankful, as well as slightly guilty, that Charlie worked on the weekend so much. As long as I was home before him he'd have no idea where I'd been, what I'd been doing or who I'd been with.

Edward. I'd thought about him constantly and dreamt of him every night, with Friday night as no exception. I woke Saturday morning with a smile on my face after a dream where Edward told me I was beautiful. It was only a dream but it felt nice all the same. Whoever, or whatever, Edward was he wouldn't be interested in me that way.

I rushed through my morning routine before locking the house and driving straight into the woods. My torch was out and I followed the markings for several minutes before noticing something was different. I slowed, unsure, and concentrated on my surroundings. Slowly I realised that between each of the trees that held my painted on mark was a log or a branch that seemed to link each tree. I looked back and noticed it started almost as soon as you were out of sight of the house. It was like the edge of a path, built around the trees, subtle but obvious is you were looking for it. It looked as if someone had built a more permanent trail for me to follow. Thoughts of Edward flashed into my mind and I set off once more, eager to discover whether this new pathway would take me to our clearing or not.

It did and I switched the torch off, kept out just in case, as I entered the familiar place. It seemed I was the first to arrive and I settled my bag at the base of my tree before straightening. As I moved the air thickened, electrified, and I felt a smile grow on my face. I knew that sensation.

"Hello again, Bella," his voice floated from behind me and I turned as my smile grew.

"Hello again Edward."

XOX

A/N – So, what you think? Drop me a line, tell me your thoughts, and maybe the next update will be with you sooner than you think! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 6 With My Words

Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and I am simply borrowing her characters, with no profit made.

A/N – You do not want to know the week I have had, but since it explains why this update is late then I shall tell you. I am on yet another residential this one for two weeks. Yes, two. I have tonight off before I go back tomorrow to start again. I love my job and the children I work with but right now I want to curl up in a ball and sleep. Still, I didn't want it to be another week before you guys got anything from me so here is the first part of Chapter Six. I don't know whether I will replace the Chapter content with it all when I get back or just do Chapter Seven but that's for next time. For now I hope you like this snippet, little though it may be.

Apologies for no review replies, the above being the reason behind that as well. Many thanks go to Najo, whom I have texted whole paragraphs of this to so she could type it up for me (as I had no laptop and no internet, Grrr) as well as mbellaandedwardm and WutheringBites, both of whom hound me to make this better for you. I appreciate them so much all I can say is thank you, over and over. Here's hoping you like the start of Bella and Edward getting to know each other.

XOX

Chapter Six – With My Words

XOX

We stood for a moment and stared. I still couldn't believe that someone that beautiful truly existed. He belonged in the realm of gods, or the very least movie stars, rather than in the dark, mystery-filled woods surrounding Forks. Most definitely not with me. His pale face seemed to glow slightly as I stared, with his eyes focused on me and a slight upward curve on his lips. I tried to tame my own smile but it still stretched across my mouth. The scent of Lilacs filled my nostrils and I breathed deeply as I took in the energized air around us. This feeling that tensed the air, I was sure it had everything to do with him and I prayed it never went away. It made me feel special connected to him and I pushed the thought of how much I wanted to be with this man, with Edward, away. That could not be, and it shouldn't be in my thoughts. That was a little too heavy. After all, we barely knew each other and there was so much going n here, secrets being kept, that I had keep my wits about me. No matter how much I wished I could just lose myself in him, drown in those strange, glorious eyes of his, I had to keep my head straight. No matter how the air buzzed around us or how his mere presence made me feel. No, I needed to concentrate on other things, like the knowledge I still craved that he could provide me.

I settled by my tree and smiled to myself as he sat seconds after me. Still waited like a gentleman, I guess it wasn't a one-time thing. It stuck with me though, as I couldn't imagine any of the boys I knew from in and around Forks doing such a thing. They wouldn't even think about it or consider it, probably viewed it as something done from the nineteen hundreds, aka from the past and not the present. They'd probably just laugh. No, I take that back, most of the boys would think it a joke, but a few would be willing, Ben for instance. He'd do just about anything for Angela. And some of the boys down on the reservation, I knew their mothers raised them to at least respect the girls around them. I could only imagine what the boys from school would do if told to be more 'respectful' towards girls; scoff probably.

"You're being very quiet. Have you run out of questions?" Edward sounded amused and my focus swung back to him. He seemed more relaxed today, his position against the tree more reclined and his lips quirked in a small grin. He looked gorgeous, with his hair ruffled and his eyes bright. Brighter, much brighter; today they were a light gold, almost butterscotch. My research flashed in my mind, that website about cursed creatures and their colour-changing eyes, and I made a mental note to investigate further. Maybe head up to Port Angeles to get that book.

"Oh no, I still have questions; hundreds of them. I'm just struggling to pick which one to start with." And I was. Each time I'd decided on one, another, seemingly more important question, jumped into the forefront of my mind. It was very difficult and I didn't want to be like last week, just spurting out questions one after the other. No, this week called for a little more control. That was the plan. Maybe if I asked right, with order and subtly, he might just give away more than he had before.

"Hundreds?" He repeated with as his lips twitched. "Well, we might not have time for that today." His cryptic tone startled me and I sat up.

"What? Why?" I asked, as I started to panic. What did that mean? "Are you not staying?" I hoped my voice didn't sound as desperate as I felt. I didn't want him to go, I wanted him to stay. We were having the whole day, weren't we? Suddenly I wasn't so sure.

"Yes, I'm staying," he said solemnly, as if it were some kind of mistake. "I meant for you to hurry with your questions, you're not the only one with a turn today," I frowned at him, confused.

"Which means . . ." I prodded and he smirked at me, which in turn made my heart stutter.

"It means it's my turn today too. You asked questions last week, and I'm allowing you to start today. I think it's only fair I get a chance to ask you questions as well." His tone was confident as he spoke, as if his logic would hold up against me. I couldn't deny it. He had taken my bombardment of queries last week and he was agreeing to do so again today. I supposed that my agreement would make it fair.

"Okay," I agreed slowly and inhaled sharply at the grin that stretched across his lips. It was almost predatory.

"Good. Ask away then." His curt response had me flustered and it took me another minute to gather my thoughts.

"Are you ready to relive the wolf fight yet?" I asked first and his lips twitched before he shook his head in the negative. "Okay, can you tell me if there are more, more wolves? I mean, although this clearly isn't an ordinary wolf, most wolves live in packs, so is this wolf a member of a pack?" I thought that was a good place to start. This had all started with that wolf, and it's almost attack towards me, so knowing more would be good.

"In a manner of speaking," he replied and I frowned at him.

"Can you expand that, please?"

"As I have said before I cannot always answer your questions, though I will try when I am able, and willing. So you must give me a certain amount of lee-way and time as I reply to you, if only so I may compose my answer."

"Alright, though I don't really understand," I replied. "You talk so furtively, like there's this really, really big secret that has to be kept."

"This is a secret. No one comes into the woods for a reason, Bella." I shook my head at that. Yes, that was partly right but there was something else. I felt it, though I wasn't sure how I could put that into words.

"No, it's more than that. I can't explain it but . . . it feels like there's more going on here. More secrets than just this one, just the wolves."

"Maybe there is," His words were soft as he spoke and I opened my mouth to comment but he kept talking. "Everyone has secrets, Bella."

"Yes, but not all of them need to be secrets," I said. "Some secrets aren't meant to be kept."

"But some are. There are some secrets that are too important, too fragile. People would take them to their grave." His words chilled me, as fear trickled over me. I knew what I had seen wasn't meant to be seen; the rules of Forks wouldn't exist if that wolf was safe and friendly. But . . . death? Was I reading too much into this? Edward could be talking about something else; he didn't necessarily mean my situation. I'd never felt true fear or discomfort in his presence before, was it all just pretence? So he could lull me into a false sense of security, so they could keep me quiet another way?

I shook the morbid thoughts out of my head and pushed them far away. That would not happen. I was being silly and I forced myself to focus back on Edward, instead of those horrible thoughts. Charlie's lectures about being safe and the one horror movie I'd seen flashed before my eyes and I shook my head once more. Enough of that.

Edward, too, looked pained, as if his thoughts had wondered into unpleasant places and I struggled to think of something lighter, and more agreeable, that would get us back on track. Luckily Edward did it for me.

"So, the wolf. Yes it isn't an ordinary wolf and I suppose that, yes it is part of a wolf pack, but not in the way you're thinking." That was barely any information and I felt my brow furrow at the titbit he'd just given me.

"What way would that be then?" I pushed.

"A dangerous way," he warned and I sighed, annoyed that he dropped hints but then refused to expand further.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" I quipped and was rewarded by the sound of his chuckle, clear and carried in the breeze. It warmed my insides and brought an automatic smile to my lips.

"Many, many people," he replied. "As should you be." His words sobered me and I returned to the conversation.

"You just said that the wolf isn't an ordinary wolf, how so? Is it a different breed or something?" From my research I knew that there were no such wolves in documented existence but I wanted to see what he would say.

"A different breed? In a way yes, in a way no." He smirked as I huffed at his reply.

"You're very good at giving none answers," I stated. "It's very frustrating. And don't say it, I know you said you sometimes couldn't and wouldn't give answers." He nodded and I continued. "But you admit that there is more than one wolf? And they aren't ordinary? They're different?" He paused then nodded. I smiled, that was confirmation. I'd take that.

Part of me wanted to push for more. Different how? They were bigger yes, faster and stronger as well I assumed. Did they have any other abilities? Rapid healing? Better vision? The ability to turn from man to wolf when the full moon rose? I shook my head at that as my research clouded my mind. Those were silly, science fiction questions. I did not want to look silly in front of Edward, or make him think less of me. Maybe I could bring them up again when we knew each other better. A thrilled at that thought, of knowing this beautiful man better and decided to ask about him. The more I knew the less curious I would be, right?

"May I ask some personal questions, about you?" I asked as I dropped my eyes, my voice quiet. "Still with the sometimes can, sometimes won't answer rule in place?" I looked up at him from under my eye lashes and my breath caught at the sight as he stared intensely back at me.

"You may," he answered slowly, as if uncertain about the action. My lips curved at his reply and I felt my heartbeat double before I took a deep breath and it slowed once more.

"Thank you." Now I had his permission I didn't quite know where to start. There was just so much I wanted, I craved, to know about him.

"You said you lived with your family?" I asked as I remembered his brief words about his home. "Do you have parents? Siblings?"

"Yes, to both. I have a mother and father. And siblings, two brothers and two sisters."

"And you all live together?" I gaped at that, as I tried to imagine living with six other people.

"Yes, Bella. I am extremely close with my family, we all are. I cannot imagine my . . . life without them. They make up my world." He paused again, though I couldn't guess at why. The potential for more information about him distracted me from calling him on it.

"You're parents had six children?" I asked, somewhat incredulous. I had nothing against people who wanted big families with lots of children. When I was younger I often wished for a sibling, a brother or sister to play with. With hindsight I was glad it was just me. No one else needed to go through what I did. But still, six children was a large number who this day and age.

"We're adopted," he stated calmly though I inhaled at his words.

"I'm so sorry," I spoke softly and he nodded in reply. "Did you . . . I mean do you . . . ah." My words won't come and I huffed in frustration.

"Relax, Bella," Edward spoke softly as his lips curved upward slightly. My name on his lips still caused a shiver that ran through me. "It was a long time ago but yes I remember my biological parents. Carlisle and Esme, my adoptive parents, have truly been my family since the day I was with them." His voice is almost reverent as he uttered their names, old fashioned like his, and I gathered from his tone alone that he respected them a lot.

"So . . . you're all adopted?" I asked slowly even though I was unsure, but I still wanted to know everything about him.

"Yes," he replied though he seemed to pause before he continued. "My brothers and sisters have been extremely fortunate in their placing with Carlisle and Esme. Not only have they received unconditional love and respect from their parents but they have found romantic love among each other as well. One sister with one brother, one brother with the other sister. Though I hasten to point out that none of us are related biologically, only through adoption." That information shocked me. I could see his point, it wasn't incest but it did bring about questions, especially about the morals and ethics involved.

"And you're parents are alright with this?" I asked uneasily.

"Yes." I grimaced and he carried on. "I don't think I explained the situation very well. I merely wished to express my happiness that not only did my siblings gain parents, true parents, but they also managed to find love as well. You must understand Bella that none of them entered this lightly nor were Esme and Carlisle ignorant. They were all teenagers when adopted and they all just clicked. No one involved was unaware that things could be seen or could turn out in the negative. It just all worked out." He finished with a huff and I smirked at that reaction, not having seen Edward ill at ease with words before. "I don't think I'm explaining this right."

"No, I think I understand," I muttered, even though I didn't really.

"Even though they may be seen as . . . children Esme and Carlisle loved them and respected them enough to let them try and support them through it. They truly are the best parents you could ask for." That explanation was better and I relaxed at his words at the same time that warmth rushed through me. From his words alone I could tell Edward loved and respected his parents very much.

"You speak very highly of your parents," I murmured and he nodded.

"I would not be who I am today without them," he stated assuredly.

"Do they know you come into the woods?"

"Yes." I raised an eyebrow at his answer.

"And they approve?" He shrugged and moved his eyes away from mine.

"They believe, as I do, that people need protecting." That's a very vague answer and I frowned. Protecting? From the wolves- yes. But I get the feeling, once more, that Edward is talking about something else as well.

"Do they come with you sometimes?" He shrugged in reply and met my gaze and I know he will not answer further. That leaves me slightly uncomfortable, though I'm not sure why; maybe the thought of someone else watching me from between the trees, instead of Edward. I don't like that thought at all.

"Who protects you, then, if you come alone? You said yourself that people need protecting." He shook his head at me and sighed.

"Oh Bella. Trust me when I say I do not need to worry in the least about being protected." He grinned, slow like a predator and it made my breath catch. I leant back against my tree, taking deep breaths, and stared at the man in front of me. Silence washed over us and he suddenly leant forward, his lips quirked.

"Have you finished with your questions?" He asked softly. His voice is smooth, liquid almost, and though I am not finished, nowhere near finished, I nodded. His lips pulled up into a smile as his eyes smouldered at me. My breath caught and held.

"Good. Then I believe it is my turn."

XOX

A/N – So, that's it I'm afraid. More next time, I promise. It will be another week before next update. Please let me know what you think and, as ever, thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 7 I Do Discover

Disclaimer – Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I'm just borrowing them. I'll give them back . . . one day.

A/N – So, so sorry for the wait. As I said last time I was once again asked to do last minute residential trips but they were the last ones, yay! So now all I have to contend with is the end of school, which is only a few weeks. Ah, bring on summer. Thank you to all those who review, I haven't been able to respond but I'm hoping that'll change now. Each one makes me smile. And I've been told people are recommending this story which just blows me away, so thank you. Huge thanks go to Najo, mbellaandedwardm and WutheringBites, all of whom are just brilliant.

XOX

Chapter 7 - I Do Discover

XOX

I repressed a shiver and gulped. All of a sudden I was very nervous.

"What do you want to know," I squeaked out before I cleared my throat. Edward smirked before he lifted a single, long, elegant finger to rest on his sculptured lips. For some reason, that I didn't want to examine too closely, that image distracted me. I shook my head and tried to focus.

"Hmm, where to start," he mused and part of me relaxed, just a little. At least I wasn't the only one who had problems with decision making.

"Should I get comfortable?" I asked a throw back to our first conversation. He smirked and nodded and I made a big show of getting settled against my tree. "Begin," I stated, as if I was in control of the situation, and he chuckled. I smiled in reflex, that sound was now one of my favourite sounds in the world. I wanted to make him laugh more so I could hear it again, and see him smile. Truly smile. My heart fluttered at the thought and I fought against the impulse to start telling really bad knock-knock jokes in an effort to make him laugh. Besides, it was, as he had said, his turn today.

"The first time you came into these woods you were chasing after something, your ribbon. Why did you chase after it? Why was it so important that you risked yourself for it, a material possession?" His words upset me, almost angered me and I answered him quicker than I ever had.

"Firstly, it's not just a material possession. That string of ribbon, unimportant as it may seem to you, means a lot more to me than diamonds and pearls ever could. My grandmother gave it to me and I only ever wear it on the anniversary of her death." I took a deep breath after that avalanche of words. I could have worded that better but it felt like an insult, calling something so precious to me a mere 'material possession'. It was so much more than that.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he stated quietly, his voice soft and full of emotion, some of which I couldn't name. I nodded before I continued, my voice softer.

"It's one of the few things I have left from her, she gave it to me, and when it blew away I didn't even think. I couldn't bear to lose it, even if I was breaking all the rules of our town. I had to try and it seemed so close, as if it was just in front of me. I was concentrating on that so much that I didn't realise how far I had come into the woods. When I finally did that was when the wolf turned up." As I spoke my mind flashed back to that day, the day all this started. It had only been a week ago and yet it felt so much longer.

"You didn't seem truly afraid," he commented and I paused as I thought about it.

"I don't know, everything happened . . . not quickly but it was all kind of surreal. And the wolf, it wasn't right. I felt . . . I don't know, something about it was just off."

"Off?" He repeated with a frown and I shrugged.

"Off," I said again as I tried and failed to think of a better way to describe what I had seen. "There was something in its eyes . . ."I trailed off and shrugged again. Edward paused and studied my face for a long moment before he moved on.

"Tell me about your grandmother," he demanded softly and I was lost for a moment in my memories, good and bad, before I could answer him.

"She was my best friend for a very long time. When I was younger Charlie, my dad, worked a lot and she took care of me. She's always taken care of me, even when . . ." I stopped there not wanting to tell Edward about that part of my life. It happened long ago, no need to mention it in the present. "She made life fun and fascinating. She could see the good in everyone, even if they couldn't see it themselves. She took care of Charlie and me and when she died . . . well, I take care of the both of us now."

"You take care of your father?" He sounded surprised and I shrugged again as I bit my lip in slight discomfort.

"Yes."

"Who takes care of you?" He asked so softly I almost missed it. I stared at him and his eyes seemed to glow, smoulder. I felt the world around me darkened and the air crackled, coming to life as electricity seemed to flow from him to me and back again. I took a quick, deep breath and tried to clear my head. Edward closed his eyes and the world came back to itself once more.

"What about your mother?" He asked and I shook my head.

"She's not around," I stated and he must have noted my tone for he moved on. He asked about school and my friends there and I told him about Angela and Ben, while glossing over the attitude of my other classmates. That was something else he didn't need to know.

He questioned me about everything and anything. I thought I had had an insane amount of questions to ask him but he seemed keen to top that in his quest to know about me. The questions didn't stop. It felt like he wanted to know every little thing about me, which was exactly how I felt about him.

I couldn't help but wonder, as I answered his questions, why he was so curious. It was natural I would be; he saved me and fought a gigantic wolf. Why would he want to know about me, the little girl he was forced to rescue and now had to spend time with because she was too stubborn to give up. I smiled at that. No I hadn't given up and I wouldn't, there were lots of questions I had for Edward to answer. Though I wasn't sure what excited me more, the answers to those questions or the possibility of spending lots more time with him.

My stomach growled loudly as he asked me about my hobbies and he chuckled as I blushed. I hadn't realized we'd been talking for so long, several hours, and reached forward to grab a snack bar from my rucksack.

"That's all you're eating?" He asked as I opened the wrapper. I nodded and he seemed to frown in distaste. I went to take a bite but paused.

"Um, do you want one?" For some reason I was hesitant to offer him food. I was almost positive he would say no. He smiled at me and shook his head, which confirmed my suspicions.

"No thank you, I had a . . . large breakfast and I'm still full." I nodded and began to eat my snack, slightly uncomfortable as he watched me. It was strange, him watching as I ate. Plus, the way he had paused made me think I was missing some kind of private joke. It was very strange.

We sat in comfortable silence as I finished my snack and Edward continued to watch me. After slurping down a drink of water I packed my bottle and rubbish away before I settled back against my tree. He smiled slightly, his gaze focused on my mouth and I automatically brought my hand to my lips and tried to feel if there was anything on them. No crumb could be felt and I lowered my hand. I brushed a fingertip against my lower lip as I met his gaze and he seemed to still. The air shifted, tensed and I blinked before Edward looked away. I frowned before I shook it off. That was again, strange. There was so much about Edward that I didn't understand, so many little things that pointed towards him being something strange, something other.

Apart from his, almost, inhuman good looks and his golden eyes, there was his speed and strength. I remembered how he fought that wolf, no ordinary man could have fought it the way he did. Then there were the times he went still and didn't seem to breathe, as well as his ability to almost hypnotise me. It all added up but I wasn't sure of the final answer yet. Certainly my research pointed in a new direction but I needed more time, and hopefully more information from Edward himself. It stood to reason though, that if there were wolves there weren't ordinary in this wood maybe there were people who were different as well. It was definitely something to think about.

"So, where were we?" I asked in an effort to bring the conversation back.

"You were telling me about yourself," Edward answered and I grimaced before I could stop myself.

"Oh, yes."

"You don't like talking about yourself do you?" I shrugged at his soft words, his head tilted to the side slightly.

"There's not a lot to talk about," I replied honestly.

"I disagree," he said in that soft, velvet voice that made me want to just stare at him and get lost in his gorgeous, golden eyes. We did that then, just sat and stared at each other. I know I thought it a lot but he truly was beautiful. It was like something out of a dream or story; this beautiful creature sat with plain old me. Very hard, for me and pretty much anyone else, to truly believe.

"I was wondering," he started slowly and his words broke us out of our stares. "How is your research coming along?" I thought about the books I had read and the websites I had seen. There was so much but none of it made a clear picture. Not that I had thought it would be easy but still. Werewolves? Cursed creatures? They were the sillier aspects. Though part of me couldn't help but think they fitted with this situation, crazy as it seemed. And as hard to believe as it was, that mythological creatures existed, they did keep popping up, in all different times and cultures. Maybe there was some substance, some truth to all the tales. Besides that, there was still the same phrasing that both the published books and Edward used, plus that mysterious hunting lodge purchased at auction. I might have to go for a drive and try to find it. Of course I also wanted to go to Port Angeles to get that book. It might take awhile to do both. Charlie would notice if I was gone for long amounts of time and get suspicious. I could always ask Jake, that hunting lodge was near Quileute land so he might know something more about it.

"I've done lots of research and the results so far are . . . inconclusive, let's leave it at that." I answered carefully, unwilling to give away my thoughts and the little knowledge I had gained. He frowned and it was clear he didn't want to accept my words.

"You must have theories," he pushed.

"Many," I replied with a grin. He cocked his head to the side and stared.

"May I hear one?" I considered it for a moment, though it was more for show as I already knew what my answer would be, before I shook my head. He didn't answer all of my questions and so far I'd answered all of his; let him see how it felt.

"No," I declared and he looked somewhat shocked.

"No?" He repeated and I couldn't help my smile as I shook my head. He grinned before his face straightened and he tilted his head down. He looked back up at me from under his eye lashes and I felt like all the air in my lungs evaporated.

"Please?" He murmured and with that one word, said in the silky tone, my resolve started to crumble. I closed my eyes but it was as if his gaze penetrated my eye lids. I felt it. It was like a physical presence, caressing my skin, urging me to tell him what he wanted. It was warmth and pressure and persuasion and I felt like I couldn't escape it, couldn't deny it, it or him.

"Not today," I gasped out but his intense gaze didn't stop.

"You won't tell me?" He hummed and his voice was so smooth, so alluring.

"No," I almost whimpered. Such a large part of me wanted to just give in and tell him, but another part fought on. I didn't really know why.

"Someday soon?" He urged and I nodded. At this point I felt like I would agree with anything, whether I fought it or not.

"Yes, soon. Very soon."

"Good." He leant back and the pressure was gone. I gulped down deep breaths as the cool wind washed over my skin. He sat and stared, seemingly unaffected, as I concentrated on my breathing. That was another thing to add to the list. Eyes, and voice, that could make you do anything he wanted, as well as mess up your breathing pattern. I took several long, deep breaths but my face still flushed when I met his gaze again.

"I think that's enough questions for today," he said mildly and I at once felt relieved and disappointed. It was a strange combination. "Besides, it's time for you to go." I opened my mouth to question him on that but my phone alarm went off, telling me it really was time for me to leave. I looked at him in confusion as I wondered how he'd known and he just smiled.

I gathered my bag, making sure I hadn't dropped anything and stood. Edward stood with me and I smiled as I shrugged the rucksack on. He took a step closer, as if going to offer help, but stopped, still a few feet away from me. I walked to the edge of our clearing and felt thrilled as he did the same, moving closer to me as he did. We both paused and I drew my courage together to ask him.

"So, same time next week?" I wanted to see him sooner, tomorrow, a week day, but I knew it wouldn't be possible, not for me at least.

"Yes," he stated and I thrilled at his words.

"Good," I stated in imitation of him and he chuckled. He stepped closer and I felt as if I were suddenly rooted to the ground.

"I'm far too curious about you," he murmured and his tone made it sound like it was wrong. "And you are too curious about me."

"We can be curious together," I breathed out because even the idea of him and me, together, made me breathless. He smiled, just a little, and I took that as a yes and grinned back in response. He took another step closer and if I could have moved my arm I could have touched him.

"Remember your promise, Bella?" He asked silkily and I nodded. "Don't come into the woods on any other day. It's not safe. There are big bad wolves, as well as other creatures that go bump in the night. You must stay safe."

"I promised Edward," I murmured and he smiled then, that glorious, boyish smile that truly took my breath away.

"Then I shall see you soon," he said and it took a lot of will power not to blurt out that it wasn't soon enough. I nodded and stepped back, keeping my eyes on him. I felt like I couldn't drag them away.

My foot hit a log, or something heavy on the ground, and I stumbled, fell backwards as my balance was knocked off course. My arms came up, in an almost windmill motion, as I tried to regain my balance but I still fell back and I tensed as I prepared to land.

I didn't hit the ground. Instead my arms were gripped, firmly yet gently, by Edward's hands and my skin erupted as electricity seemed to flow through us. I gasped; it felt so foreign and intense. My heart stuttered then sped up and blood seemed to rush in my ears. My skin heated against the coolness of his, even as the tingles of his touch threatened to block everything else out. I felt lightheaded, almost dizzy, and I looked up to see Edward's reaction.

He seemed as frozen as I was, his eyes focused on where our skin met. I had never felt anything like this before and, as I willed him to look at me, I knew I would never feel this with anyone else but him. Maybe it was part of who, or what, he was or maybe it was something the two of us created together. My mind flashed to the way the air around us crackled with energy, as well as my theories about magnets and attraction. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking of my part. But his touch made it very hard to think.

My heart stuttered again and Edward met my gaze. I gasped. His eyes, his glorious eyes . . .

"Your eyes," I whispered, unable to look anywhere else. The black depths burned, invited me in. The world had melted away and now all I saw, all I felt was the blackness, the darkness of him. "They're black . . . but they were . . ." I trailed off as he closed his eyes. All of a sudden the world was back, a breeze blew my hair and the woods around me came back into focus. I shook my head, disorientated, and looked back at Edward. His eyes were still squeezed shut, his forehead crinkled and his whole body tensed.

"Edward?" I whispered, afraid if I spoke louder I would scare him. His eyes opened slowly and the colour was different once more, muddy, somewhere between black and gold. They still held the same intensity as he stared at me and my breath caught once more.

"I think it's time for you to go now, Bella," he stated softly and I could only nod in reply. His hands steadied me as I stepped back before they dropped to his side and he stayed like that; he didn't move, barely blinked and, I thought worriedly, didn't seem to breathe as I left our clearing. It scared me, how still he was. Almost as if he was a statue, never to move, or talk, again; to stay in that pose forever, in a lost part f the woods where no one went any more. That thought made me shiver. I didn't like that, not at all. His frozen state stayed with me for the rest of the night, as I cooked dinner, cleaned up and then went through my bedtime routine. It was only in my dreams, and with my touch, that he moved once more.

XOX

A/N- So, what do you think? Drop your comments in that lovely little review box. And I'll see you a lot sooner with the next update. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 8 There's Something About You

Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I'm just borrowing it.

A/N – Thank you so much for all the reviews, I'm sorry I haven't been able to give replies or teases but that should change soon. Okay, this chapter is un-betaed. I'm going on holiday and I wanted this up before I go. I'm hoping I'll still be able to update but if not then this will have to tide you over till I get back. Many, many thanks to Najo, mbellaandedwardm and WutheringBites, all of whom are a great help to me and this story. I hope you like the chapter!

XOX

Chapter 8 – There's Something About You

XOX

And so a pattern emerged. Saturdays became _our_ days. I spent hours in the woods with Edward, where we walked, talked, or simply spent time in each other's presence. I was fascinated by him, this beautiful creature who deigned to spend time with me. Who spent his life, instead of pursuing his own interests, protecting people who didn't even know he existed. Who might just be appalled at his very existence.

He still wouldn't tell me what he wasbut I was determined to figure it out. Whether he knew it or not each time we were together I gained a few more clues, a few more hints and all were noticed. I would figure him out, his wants aside I didn't think I could leave it alone. He was an enigma, one I very much wanted to figure out. I wanted to know everything about him and the frightening thing about the urge was that it wasn't frightening at all. I wanted to know this man inside and out, felt like I needed to.

Touching me was also something he avoided, at least skin to skin. Though it had happened only once, that I remembered clearly, I missed his touch, the feel of his cool skin, the hum it created over my own flesh. I craved his touch almost as much, if not more, than knowledge about him. Now if I tripped or fell his hands gripped me, gently yet firmly, over my clothes. It felt cruel to have his skin so close to mine yet not close enough. I doubted he felt the same way; I was after all just a girl he had to save, so I couldn't gather the courage to confront him on the matter. That didn't mean I wasn't doing something. My shirt sleeves had gotten shorter and shorter, even as the cold weather drew closer. I didn't care, a touch from him would be worth any cold or sickness I may have gained.

The one thing I couldn't quite take was the abuse my feet received. It was harder than I thought, frequently walking through the woods and my tennis shoes had had it. I needed new shoes and there was only one place in Forks I could go.

The bell rang loudly as I entered the shop and I winced before I quickly shifted my face into a smile as a lady appeared in front of me.

"Isabella, dear! How are you?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Newton. How are you?" Mike's mother smiled and began talking quickly about the latest shipment the shop had received. The Newton's owned the local outfitter store, which had been very successful when Forks had been a place for hiking. Now it was forbidden it was no secret around town that the Newton's had struggled. Although they still kept a lot of the original lines sold in the store they'd had to branch out in order to survive, so now held all sorts of products, though mainly in the D.I.Y range.

"So, what can I help you with dear?" She smiled at me in that slightly patronising way and I almost winced. This was where I had to be careful. What I wanted wasn't really sold any more, though they kept the stock, and if I was too suspicious then rumours would be all over town. That was the last thing I needed, especially as the rumours would actually be the truth.

"Well, I've been having some trouble with shoes recently. You know what I'm like," I smiled in self-deprecation as she nodded. Everyone in this town knew what I was like, the no grace Swan. "So I was wondering if I could get a pair of walking boots."

"Walking boots?" Her eyebrow rose as she asked and I fought down a blush. I had to be cool, calm. I could not give anything away.

"Tennis shoes aren't protecting my feet and with the winter coming, I thought walking boots were my best bet, as they'd be sturdy enough as well as capable of lasting through the weather." Her expression changed as I spoke and she began to lead me towards the back of the shop as I finished.

"Yes, someone of your deposition would find flimsy shoes an inconvenience," she smiled as if to take the bite of her words away but I knew the game. It was fun to insult the Chief's daughter whilst sounding like you weren't. Even if you were a grown up and should know better. I just smiled. "You're in luck, Isabella, we still have a number of walking boots in stock, most of which are made by quite well known brands." The Newton's had always prided themselves on having the best outdoor gear, so much so some people came from Port Angeles to shop here, well they used to. Still that pride hadn't faded and I stood quietly as Mrs. Newton waxed lyrical about several of the attributes of each boot, and which she thought would best suit my cause.

We finally decided on a pair that was lightweight but still sturdy, as well as being breathable, for my feet, and waterproof. I was also slightly impressed that they weren't the most expensive shoes on show. I pushed that though away as it wasn't very nice of me, regardless of how she treated me I was better than that.

She rang up my total, whilst she listed the other items I would most likely need but wasn't purchasing today, and I thought I was okay. I'd gone in, gotten what I needed and, best of all, I didn't think Mrs. Newton was the least suspicious.

"Isabella!" I almost cringed but greeted Mike with a smile. He stared between his mother, me and my bag declaring I'd brought something and I decided to leave quickly before he engaged me in conversation.

"Hi, Mike. I've got to run but I'll see you in school!" I waved and kept walking until I was out of the shop. I felt a little bad, Mike was actually alright when it was just the two of us, but I didn't want to encourage questions. Questions were bad, especially when aimed at me. I just about tolerated it with Edward, who still had what seemed like tons of questions left to be asked, and that was only because of our unspoken deal to share, kind of you answer my questions I'll answer yours. Except he had received far more answers than I had. I didn't really know how he did it; one minute I was saying 'next question' and the next I was telling him the answer. I now avoided his eyes during question time, which was a shame, as they really were beautiful.

And they noticed everything. When we walked, which I had suggested after a few Saturdays where we did nothing but sit and talk and where I gained dead legs, he steered me around obstacles I surely would have fallen over. I wouldn't complain except he saw them before me, way before me. I hadn't ever thought my eyesight was bad but then that was before I started spending time with Edward.

He noticed differences with me too. Every time we met now, with that familiar current in the air, his eyes ran over me, from head to toe. It was like a caress, I felt his gaze and it was one of my favourite times of our meetings. Since that time where he'd practically ordered me away he no longer looked directly into my eyes and when he did it was a quick glance. Nothing like the intense, all consuming gazes of before. And I missed them. I missed the feelings they provoked, missed that connection with Edward. But I felt like I couldn't ask him about it, his behaviour indicated he didn't want a repeat performance. So I just stared at him, which was such a chore on my part, and hoped one day he'd crack.

In the meantime he questioned me on everything, especially if he noticed that something was different.

"Bella, what happened?" He demanded one Saturday after his stare, which was also a caress, had swept over me, from head to toe, and settled on my arm. I winced as I sat down and berated myself for wearing a short sleeve top on a day like that. The ugly purple of my bruise stood out vividly against my skin and I didn't blame Edward for staring at it. It did look horrid.

"I fell, bumped my arm," I stuttered as he looked at me. I wasn't telling him the truth; no way was I telling him that the bruise was actually the shape of Lauren's sneaker. I'd fallen in gym and Lauren had 'accidentally' kicked me when she came to my aid. Edward didn't need to know any of that.

He frowned and I thought he'd question me on it but he moved on, instead focusing on books that I hadn't read but wanted to.

As we talked our conversations grew further away from the event that had brought us together and instead turned more personal. We talked about our favourite books and films, and music. Edward was very keen on music and I was perfectly happy as I sat and just listened to him talk. He never allowed it for long, he always made me participate but I no longer minded. It seemed that the more willing I was to share the more relaxed he became in his answers. I hoped it was a sign he was beginning to trust me and that he'd give me some more detailed information about what was really going on in these woods.

The hardest time, though, was when we were apart. I missed him, really missed him. It felt insane, to miss someone I still knew so little about so much, but I did. We couldn't always meet every week, sometimes Charlie didn't work or have anything planned so I couldn't get away and other times Edward had to cancel. Those weeks were the worst. Time seemed to drag on, school was dull and the taunts of my peers seemed more cutting. It didn't make any sense but it was how I felt.

On those weeks Angela often asked me if I was alright. I found it harder to sleep, or else had dark confusing nightmares. Each time I reassured her seemed to worry her more and I felt bad. I knew she could sense I was pulling away and I didn't want to but I couldn't tell her. I could trust Angela, I knew that, but right now I couldn't tell anyone. Not with so much still unknown. If there was danger I was already involved but I wasn't putting any of my friends in harm's way.

"Bella, are you sure everything is alright?" Angela asked one night when I was dropping her off at her house. Ben usually did the honours but he was at an after-school meet so I had offered. Angela's face was set in concern and I felt guilt take a big bite out of me. I hated lying, hated that I wasn't telling my best friend about something that was so important.

"I'm fine, Ang," I smiled but it didn't ease her worries.

"You haven't been sleeping, I can tell and you've been distant lately. You know I'm here for you, you can tell me anything." I really was being a horrible friend right now but I had to. Until I knew more I couldn't risk her.

"I know, I just . . . I've been finding some things out lately and I'm not sure what they men. You know me; I just can't let it rest." I shrugged and was glad to see her finally relax.

"Yes, I know what you're like," she smiled back at me. "And you know that I'll be there for you, if you need me, you only have to ask." I nodded before I leant forward and hugged her. I didn't do physical demonstrations often, I took after Charlie in that way, and so I could tell she was surprised and pleased. We pulled apart and she hoped down and walked to her front door, where she waved before she disappeared inside.

I pulled away from the curve and thought that I really did have the best friends, even if I wasn't treating them right at the moment. I just needed them to be safe and I needed more knowledge before I knew whether I could involve anyone else or not. My friends might question me but I knew they'd stand by me. All of them.

I remembered we were having guests that night so kept on the road and headed towards the Thriftway. They wouldn't be expecting much but I wanted to cook something nice anyway. It had been awhile since we got together and I wanted the evening to go well. Plus, there was that old saying of reaching a man through his stomach. I wasn't after anyone's heart but I did want some information. Maybe if I fed them well they'd be a little more co-operative.

XOX

"Billy! Jake! It's good to see you, been too long." Charlie grinned as he opened the door and stepped out to help Jacob with his father's wheelchair. I stood back and gave them room, smiling as they bantered back and forth as they carried Billy inside.

"Bella, good to see you," Billy grinned and I leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"You too Billy, Jake been taking good care of you?" I grinned at my friend as Billy laughed.

"You know it's me taking care of him, clearing up his messes." Billy looked at him fondly and Jake rolled his eyes as I smiled. Although younger than me by a year Jake had to grow up quicker than most when his mom died and his father lost his legs. Still, everyone in the reservation pulled together and they got through it. Charlie cracked open a beer and handed one to Billy, neatly swerving Jake's grab for the bottle.

"Just because you look about twenty one doesn't mean I don't remember exactly how old you are," Dad laughed and Jake shrugged, smiling. Charlie was right though, Jake didn't look like a teenager. He'd had a growth spurt a couple of years back and now towered above almost everyone at six feet something. His body mass too, he was built like a body builder and I often questioned him on what he ate down at the reservation. I had been there enough times to see him and his equally large friends and not wonder what they got fed down there. He always just laughed me off.

"Can't blame me for trying chief," he chortled and Charlie laughed as he led Billy into our front room. "So, how you been keeping Bells?" I smiled at the familiar nickname that came from him and we began our usual conversation of catching up. It was times like this that I wished he came to school with me, or that I was allowed to go to school with him on the res. Life would've been better but it just wasn't to be.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" I knew it was risky, asking questions but I trusted Jake, if I asked and he didn't know he wouldn't push me. He'd know to give me space and time.

"Sure sure, Bells. What's up?"

"Let's go to my room," I replied. I wanted as little chance to be overheard as possible. Jake grinned and leaned down over me.

"Your bedroom, huh? I think I like where this is going." I laughed and pushed him away before I led the way up the stairs. It had never been that way between us, though Jake had the tendency to be an outrageous flirt. There had been one time, right around his growth spurt, when I had thought he'd wanted something else, something more, but it hadn't lasted and our friendship had continued to grow. He was truly like a sibling to me, an amazing combination of protective brother and close friend that I really couldn't live without.

"Don't make me get out the pepper spray," I threatened with a laugh and he shuddered theatrically. It was only because I was looking at him, still laughing, that I caught what happened next. It was subtle but as we entered my room he inhaled, deeply, and his body froze, going almost rigid. He strolled casually, far too casually, over to my window and ran a finger over the sill, seeming to inhale again, before he relaxed and a smirk spread across his lips. His eyes flickered to outside the window before letting out a soft laugh and turning to me. I frowned at him but he just smiled.

"So, how may I be of service?" He dropped onto my bed and the frame groaned under his mammoth size, which caused him to snicker, and I forgot what had just happened.

"If you break my bed, Jake, I'm not gonna be pleased."

"Yeah yeah," he muttered before he slid to the floor and patted the carpet beside him. I gathered my notebook before I joined him and took a deep breath to help gain the courage I needed to start this conversation.

"I have some questions," I started slowly. "And I'm not sure who to go to for answers and who I can trust." Jake shifted and his face tensed. I knew he'd take this seriously. We've always been close and if I was in trouble Jake would be there for me.

"Bells, are you okay? You're not in any trouble are you?" I shook my head but he didn't relax.

"No, Jake, I'm okay." Thanks to Edward. And I wasn't in any trouble, yet. Just wait until someone found out where I'd been spending my Saturdays, and then there'd be fireworks. "It's just . . . I know I can trust you, and you trust me. If I ask you some questions will you please just keep an open mind? And not demand to know why I'm asking them?"

"Bells," He hesitated and I leant towards him and placed my hand on his.

"Please?" I murmured and he folded. I knew he would. He only hesitated because he cared. Jake wouldn't want to cause me any trouble. Just like I didn't want to cause him any, even though part of me knew that asking him and getting his answers could. I pushed that aside. I was being very selfish but I needed to know and I'd be careful, it was the reason I had decided to ask Jake anyway. We'd keep each other's secrets.

"Okay. But if I find out you're in trouble and whatever you're asking helped that then I'm gonna kick your ass." He smiled as he joked but I knew he was serious. He didn't like the idea of causing me trouble.

"Sounds fair," I replied and we smiled at each other.

"Alright then. So, hit me with these questions of yours." He settled back against my bed and I stared at him for a moment before I started.

"There's an old hunting lodge, mostly derelict, near the reservation that was recently bought. I wondered if you'd seen any activity up there, heard who the new owners were or what they were doing with the place?" I didn't think that was a bad place to start but Jake tensed and I started to worry. Maybe I should have asked something else but this was bugging me. It was part of the puzzle, on some level I knew that, but I didn't see how it could fit.

"How'd you hear about that?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Poking around on the internet," I said and omitted the fact I'd gone looking.

"Yeah, someone bought it. Dunno what they're doing with it, think they're some history-loving folk who liked the build of it. It's old, maybe one of the oldest buildings in town. Properly refurbished the place would scrub up well." Jake shrugged but wouldn't meet my eyes. He knew more but I wouldn't push, I knew when and how to work my friend.

"Isn't it a little annoying, having someone so close to your lands? I know how territorial you Quileute's are." I smiled as I joked but it was a serious question.

"We're not as bad as we used to be," Jake replied. "After all, we're not a pack of territory loving animals. We can share, sometimes." He grinned and I laughed. But something was off, something he'd just said.

A thought popped into my head and I stopped. It was a memory, an old one from when we we're children, growing up and playing together. But it struck a nerve and I had to ask.

"Jake, do you remember when we were kids and you used to tell me stories of your tribe?" His body tensed as I spoke but when I looked up his face was calm. He nodded. "Could you tell me one again, the one about the founding fathers, who started your tribe?"

"You really want to hear that old story, really Bells?" He didn't want to tell me, that much was clear but it only encouraged me to get him to tell me.

"Please Jake?"

"Bella, you know I'm not supposed to talk about this stuff. Tribe stuff stays with the tribe."

"But you've already told me, so you're not telling me about it you're refreshing my memory." I smiled softly as he scowled at me. "Please Jake? I love it when you tell me stories and local legends." That was true. When we were little Jake told me all the legends of his tribe and it truly was fascinating. I could sit and listen to him for hours. Still could.

He blew out a breath and leant back against my bed. I tried to keep the smile off my face as I realised he would cave and tell me. Good, I had a feeling this was another puzzle piece.

"Fine, fine," he muttered and I leant against and felt him relax. This was always how we did this, though usually done on First Beach, leaning against a tree with my head on Jake's shoulder as he told me legend after legend.

"The tribe has many legends, some even claiming to date back to The Flood, which is Noah and the Arc to you. But the one you're after is the story of how our tribe gained its identity, how we became who were and who we are.

Legend has it that magic has, and always will be, in our blood. In the first instance we were known as Spirit Warriors. We could leave our bodies behind and use our Spirit selves to influence the world around us, affect the weather and communicate with animals. It was a form of, in modern terms, astral projection. This went on for many years, generations, until a Spirit Chief, the last Spirit Chief, came to be, Taha Aki. Now Taha Aki was a peaceful man and led his tribe in such a way. Another tribesman didn't agree, he wanted to use the power of being a Spirit Warrior to gain more land and victory over their enemies. Taha Aki didn't agree and banished Utlapa. This didn't go down well and when Taha Aki was on his next visit to Scared land and left his body Utlapa went into the spirit world and claimed Taha Aki's body as his own, then killed his old body. Taha Aki was trapped in the Spirit world and was forced to watch as Utlapa took over his life and began changing the way of the tribe.

Years passed and Taha Aki grew more distant, caught between life and death. He knew if one of his brothers entered the Spirit world they would know what had happened, as when in the Spirit world all their minds were connected. But Utlapa knew this too and had forbidden any warrior from entering the Spirit realm. So Taha Aki sent a wolf to the village to try to kills Utlapa but instead it killed an innocent boy. Taha Aki's grief was great and he followed the wolf as it left the village. He grew jealous of the creature, as it had a body and a form of life. So he asked if he could share the body and the wolf agreed. Together, they returned to the village and tried to communicate. The tribe were fearful until they realised what was happening, Taha Aki yelped the songs of the tribe in the wolfs voice and drew symbols in the ground with its paws. The tribe grew less fearful but Utlapa order them to kill the wolf. An elder disagreed and, ignoring the edit, entered the Spirit world. At once he knew what had happened and returned to his body to warn his kinsmen. But Utlapa had realised what was happening and killed him before the others could be told the truth.

Taha Aki was so overcome with rage that his body transformed, from that of wolf to man. The other spirit warriors recognised him immediately and the truth was revealed. Utlapa was killed and from then on Taha Aki regained his position as Spirit Chief, though he was now called the Great Wolf or Spirit Man. As time went on it was discovered the Taha Aki's son could, upon reaching adulthood, also take the form of the wolf and so it became our brother. It remains, to this day, that the wolf is scared and it's against tribal law to kill one.

And there you have it. My ancestors could turn into wolves and I supposedly have magic running through my veins. Now if you just wait I'll go to the Spirit world and peek at you while you change." Jake finished and I pushed him as I scoffed.

"Yeah, right, that'd be a sight to see," I joked as we both laughed but my mind was busy. I remembered the old tales Jake had told me but this one was setting off warnings in my head. Something was there, something important.

"Thank you for telling me," I said as we finished laughing. "Any other legends you think I'd like?"

"Nah, the rest are boring. All about communicating with each other and other animals and religious journeys and cold ones and-"

"Cold ones?" I interrupted and I thought I heard Jake curse under his breath. I didn't think he meant to say that. "What are cold ones?" He stayed quiet and I sat up and turned to face him. "Jake?"

"Bells!" The shout came from downstairs and I could have sworn I saw relief on Jake's face. I shook my head before I got up and opened my bedroom door to peer down the stairs at my father.

"Yes Dad?"

"Something sure smells good down here, we about ready to eat?" He looked so hopeful that I couldn't help but smile even as disappointment flooded me. This had been my chance, and I was sure Jake had just slipped up. I didn't think I was supposed to hear about the cold ones and I knew I wasn't going to get this chance again. Jake may have slipped this time but he wouldn't do it twice.

"Sure Dad, we're coming down now." I motioned to Jake and he followed me down the stairs. The rest of the evening followed the norm for us, all the males scoffing down all the food whilst discussing the latest sporting results as I listened and smiled and enjoyed the familiarity of it all. I may not like sports but I liked the way Charlie got so animated when talking about them, especially in the company of such close friends. It was a sight to see and I often just sat back and watched, happy he was happy.

I didn't get another chance to talk to Jake alone, something I think he was grateful for. Nonetheless he'd given me plenty to think about and research. I itched to go upstairs, turn my computer on and just lose myself in internet searches. I compromised as I stayed at the table by listing all the items and pieces of information I needed to research. It was a long list. But it wasn't something I would get done tonight. Billy and Jake stayed till late and I still had school in the morning. I didn't want to turn up imitating a zombie, though no doubts my peers would love that, and I knew from experience that when I was tired it affected my balance, in a very not good way.

As we walked Billy and Jake out, with Charlie helping Billy in his wheelchair, Jake pulled me to the side and out of earshot of our fathers.

"I know what you said earlier, Bells, but I just wanted to ask again, you're sure you're ok? You're not in any trouble?" I shook my head before he'd even finished speaking.

"I'm fine Jake, really."

"You know if you need anything, anything at all, I'm there, right?" I smiled. I did know that. I reached across and squeezed his hand with mine.

"I know Jake, thank you." He nodded and joined our hands together for a moment before he pulled away.

"Okay. Good. We should meet up sooner next time; you haven't been down to the res in awhile."

"We will Jake and I'll come visit soon." He grinned at me as he walked towards the car.

"Not too soon though Bells, I don't want a Bella overload." I laughed and shook my head.

"Please, as if you could ever get enough of me," I joked and he snickered.

"Sure sure," he replied and got in the car. Charlie joined me on the porch and we both waved as they reversed down the driveway before they drove off. We went back inside where Charlie helped me clear up before I wished him goodnight and went to bed. Suddenly I was very tired. Before I got into bed though I made a list of all the things Jake had said that I thought needed more information. As I'd thought before it was a long list and something I probably shouldn't have done right before sleep. That night wolves and ghosts haunted my dreams as Edward beckoned from the woods, his voice fading into the darkness. Not even the familiar smell of lilacs could bring comfort and I woke often only to be plagued with more dreams when sleep overtook once more.

XOX

Saturday morning didn't come fast enough and I was awake several hours before Charlie even stirred. Still, I was ready to go as soon as he'd left and I was out the door not five minutes later. I no longer needed the torch or the path Edward had built, though he still hadn't admitted to it, as I knew my way to our clearing almost by heart now. I strode quickly, and carefully, as my anxiety rose. It had been one of those weeks and I hadn't seen Edward in well over ten days.

The clearing looked the same and as I ran my fingers across the tree bark of my tree the air sprang to life around me. I turned as Edward stepped into the clearing and we smiled at each other as the air around us crackled. It was our thing, we were both here, and we were together again.

"How has your week been Bella?" Edward asked softly as his eyes made their slow trek over my body. I fought a shiver as I always did; the heat of his gaze slid across my skin and made my knees weak. I cleared my throat before I answered.

"It was good, a bit dull. Yours?"

"Fine, also a bit dull," he grinned at me. "Though I prefer to hear your week has been dull, it means you haven't injured yourself again." I scowled and Edward chuckled. He seemed to find my habit of constantly injuring myself somewhat funny, though most of the time he just seemed concerned. That always made my heart beat a little faster.

We fell into conversation easily, I was studying a new book for English and Edward had read it so we debated it for awhile before we moved on. That was one of the many things I loved about talking with Edward, we could talk about anything and everything, and though we might not always agree we could always find a point to compromise on. Sometimes it took us awhile to get there but we did.

I had to admit to myself that I used a lot of 'us' and 'we' in reference to myself and Edward. I was aware I coupled us together, like a _couple_ couple, but I couldn't stop it. He was the most gorgeous boy, man, I had ever seen and not only was it his looks but his soul as well. He was beautiful inside and out and it thrilled me that he decided to spend time with me, where I could delude myself, just for a little while, that he wanted more from me that just answers to his own curiosity.

My own had built rapidly and I had so many questions for him I doubted I would ever get to ask them all. We just didn't have the time, limited as we were to one day, one measly day, a week. Sometimes not even that. It had started out with us taking turns as we asked questions but that had quickly faded into just asking whenever, with discussions often breaking out from our questions. I didn't think I'd ever learn enough about him, or this situation that involved our whole town, and I promised myself I would get to the bottom of it.

Our conversation was paused for lunch and I ate quickly; keen to get back to our talk. As usual Edward didn't eat, I had only seen him eat a few times, and it worried me. I questioned him on it and it only produced one of those lopsided smiles and an answer that I knew held another meaning to what he was saying. It confused me but as hard as I tried I could never get a clear answer out of him. Edward also liked to watch me as I ate, which made me nervous. He said it was just to make sure I was eating properly but I didn't believe him.

He could have made me believe him if he looked at me properly but he still wouldn't meet my gaze longer than a few seconds. I was finding it harder and harder to look away from his eyes, though he always broke our gaze. It annoyed me, as well as caused concern, and I broke after I finished my lunch, looking up to see him only for him to look my shoulder instead.

"You don't look at me anymore," I blurted out and Edward frowned.

"I'm looking at you right now, Bella."

"No, look at me look at me. When you look at me, really look at me, and the world fades away. When you're all that I can see, can focus on. You looked at me like I was the only person in the world and I felt like it. And . . . I miss it." My face flushed as I spoke but I kept my eyes on him. Edward had tensed but I didn't stop talking. This was important to me.

"Bella, you shouldn't feel that way."

"But I do and you can't change that."

"I know," he said and he sounded so sad I had to change the subject. I started rambling about some of the stranger search results I had gained, whilst trying to figure out this whole situation. The wolves, the woods, Edward.

"One website claimed that in the future all humans would be linked together, something about ESPN or mindreading. Though I don't really like the sound of that one."

"Sounds like a world with no privacy," Edward commented.

"Big brother is watching," I said before I shook my head. "I guess it makes some sense, there are some people out there who claim they can do those types of things."

"Can do or fake it?"

"Who knows? Really, it could all be a load of rubbish or it could hold some semblance of truth and we just don't believe it." I shrugged.

"Maybe, though it could also be an illusion, designed to make other believe something that's a lie."

"Like advertising," I said and Edward grinned. "No, I think this is going somewhere. It's our next step, the ability to influence those around us. The next step in humanity's evolution," I joked and Edward chuckled.

"Something like that," he murmured and suddenly I felt my humour slide away. Joking aside, that search option had had several things in common with other information I'd heard before, some of it from Jake. And Edward had a lot of things not in common with the rest of us, things that made him unlike anyone I had ever met.

"But you're something different," I said and the air around us stilled."Something more, something other." I sat and stared at him. He didn't have to say anything, I knew it was true. Just as he knew I wanted to, and would, figure it out. We both knew it. Now it was only a matter of time, until he slipped or I clued it all together. It didn't matter. One day soon I'd know the truth and I had a feeling that it would change everything.

XOX

A/N – Soo, tell me what you think? Pretty please? As I said I'm on holiday but should still be able to update, if not don't worry, you'll just have to wait an extra week. Sorry! Hope you liked it and happy reading!


	10. Chapter 9 Nobody Seems To Know

Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I'm just borrowing her characters and I make no profit from this venture.

A/N – I'm so sorry this has taken so long. A family member was taken very suddenly into hospital and for a long time that was what my life revolved around. Everything's good again and I finally feel able to write and update again. A huge thank you to everyone who kept reading, and to all those who put this story in their favourites or on alert and who reviewed, it's now over one hundred! Wow! That's never happened to a story of mine before so thank you and I hope you like this chapter. Shout outs to mbellaandedwardm, Najo and WutheringBites who have been lovely and to DutchGirl01 for caring. Here we go.

XOX

Chapter 9 – Nobody Seems To Know

XOX

I sat and stared at Edward, willing him to look at me; bring back that connection we'd lost. I stared for so long my vision blurred and it was only then that I looked away. I wanted him to meet my eyes so much, wanted that feeling it brought where the world faded away, where it was just us. I knew what I had just said was a big thing, kind of the silent elephant in the background whenever we met. Though by now there had to be a whole herd.

Still, I'd acknowledged it, said out loud that Edward was different. And _he_ was, that couldn't be denied. My list about Edward was long and rife with things that just didn't add up, for normal humans. Which brought back the line of questioning of Edward being something different, other, more? I knew it, knew it; he was different .I just hadn't figured out how and he was in no rush to help me.

"Edward," I said softly to gain his attention. I could feel the weight of his gaze on me but still his eyes wouldn't meet mine. "Please."

"Bella," he sighed and I leant forward, my heart stuttering at his liquid voice.

"Please, look at me, please." I asked, begged, and then held my breath as Edward sighed. His eyes scrunched up closed, his forehead creasing, and he pinched the bridge of his nose before shaking his head.

"Please," I added once more and his hand fell away as his head rose.

"It seems I cannot fight with you when you plead this way," he stated softly, his eyes on my mouth then, with a final shake of his head, they rose to meet mine.

The colour blew me away, his eyes seemed more golden, more bright, just more and I sighed as I felt drawn further into the glorious depths. The world fell away, as I knew it would, and it was as I had wished, just the two of us in our own world. I forced my breathing into slow, deep breaths as gold took over my vision and Edward swam in front of my eyes. A smile curved my lips and I heard, more than saw, Edward sigh.

"Oh Bella, what am I going to do with you?"

"Look at me," I replied instantly, "feed the addiction." I blushed as the words came out and Edward tensed his body curving forwards. I thought he said something but I couldn't hear and my own embarrassment was quickly taking over. I hadn't meant to say that and all the different ways it could be taken ran through my mind. Oh, if only you could take words back. They'd settled in the air now and it had turned our moment sour.

We sat and stared at each other for a long time. The air around us, while it still crackled with that energy which always seemed to appear when we were around each other, now felt heavy, alien. Tension had seeped in and I found myself fervently wanting to take my words back, both from just now and before. If I hadn't said them then we wouldn't be like this, sat taking each other in with a sense of something in the air. I didn't want to know what that something was, it felt a little too much like an ending and I couldn't bear that thought. No more Edward. I repressed a shudder and pushed that thought firmly aside. This wasn't an ending, it was a beginning. We'd both admitted that there was something more going on here and now we could move on.

"It's time to go," Edward announced suddenly and I blinked in surprise, his voice sounded louder and colder after our long silence.

"It is?" I asked seconds before my alarm went off. I gasped in surprise and Edward's lips twitched but his face quickly smoothed. He stood quickly, in that graceful way of his, and seemed to pause before he strode over to me and held out a hand.

For a long moment I could only stare. Edward didn't touch me. That had become abundantly clear. In all our time together, apart from two instances, he never touched me; in fact he usually went to great lengths to avoid it. I remembered when he had, how it felt, the sensation of his skin on mine, and how he had avoided my skin ever since then. Yet, here he was with an offer I couldn't refuse.

"Thank you," I whispered as I reached out to take his hand. It was cool, cold, but that didn't matter. As soon as my hand was in his, palm to palm, the touch sent tingles up my arm and down my spine. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced. Edward's finger's curled round mine and gently, ever so gently, he increased his grip and pulled me up, until we stood together.

The air hummed around us as electricity ran up my arm, spreading from the point of contact until I felt as if my whole body was alive from his touch. I felt the cold of his skin yet at the same time it seemed to warm me, create a fire that lit up my blood and sent it pumping through my veins. My face flushed with the increased blood flow but at that moment I could not find it in me to care. In fact very little of my attention was focused on me, instead everything I was concentrated on Edward and this moment we had.

I knew there was space between us, a quiver of air that separated us, but as I lost myself in his eyes it didn't feel that way. His eyes seemed to glow and the amber gold colour faded everything else from my vision. I forced myself to keep breathing, long, deep breaths, so the moment could last. This moment in time where it was just us, stood together with nothing else. Just us. I didn't even dare to blink.

Then somehow it got better. Edward's hand tightened on mine, his fingers caressed my skin and my breath caught as his other hand rose, ever so slowly, and hovered by my face. I begged for him to move, I used my eyes to tell him it was okay, it was what I wanted. I couldn't talk. I wished, at that moment, he could read my mind and see how much I wanted his touch. He stood still, so still he could be a statue once more, no part of him stirred, before his hand moved. It twisted in the air and then the back of his fingers trailed down my face. From beside my eyebrow, down over my cheek till it cupped my chin, just for a moment.

My skin, my whole body, hummed, every hair on my arms stood up, my blood sang in my veins and my heart raced.

Then Edward stepped back and the world rushed back in, the cool breeze shifted my hair and I blinked as the colours and shapes of the trees that surrounded us came back into focus.

"You should go," he said and his voice still sounded cold. I didn't like it, it was like something had shifted within him, something I couldn't see and couldn't understand. But oh how I wanted to understand.

I could only nod as Edward took several more steps backward that took him further away from me. That tense feeling came back as he distanced himself and as I reached for my bag I knew I wanted it gone. I wanted my Edward back, the one who seemed so in tune with what was going on around him, who was a gentleman and, most importantly, who seemed to get me. I sighed quietly and turned to give him a last smile.

"Goodbye Edward," I murmured and was disappointed when his face stayed still.

"Isabella," he replied and my insides jolted at the way he said my given name once more. No one said it like him and I doubted anyone else ever would. I smiled again before I walked across our clearing to the path that would take me home. I felt his gaze on me, settled heavily on my shoulders and head and suddenly I knew.

The tenseness. The cold attitude. His last words.

I spun around and strode back to where Edward still stood. I felt a flicker of amusement at the shock on his face but it was quickly swallowed up by the darker feeling that rose within me.

"Why are you saying goodbye?" I demanded, because I knew that was what he meant. It made sense, everything, he was saying goodbye without saying it and the really, really annoyed me.

"We are parting ways Bella, it is custom to say goodbye."

"Don't," I snapped and his face again shifted into shock. "You've never treated me like a moron so please don't start now." At that his face darkened.

"Kindly do not refer to yourself in such a manner," he gritted out and some part of me was glad that he was becoming as annoyed as I was.

"Kindly do not treat me as such then," I parroted back and his brow furrowed.

"Bella-"

"You were saying goodbye, and not the goodbye 'see ya later', but 'goodbye' goodbye." That hadn't made much sense but I didn't care. And Edward didn't refute it. He just stood there and stared at me, his eyes burning with something I didn't understand.

"Edward-"

"It was not meant that way," he cut me off and I relaxed, ever so slightly. "I apologize if my words gave you that impression. Our conversation today has touched upon . . . sensitive subjects and I merely wished to retire and regroup." I stared at him for several moment and his eyes shone at me. Slowly I relaxed completely and accepted his words.

"Okay," I said quietly and I felt foolish for making such a scene. I cared too much and that little outburst had probably just proven it to him.

"I shall see you on Saturday," Edward stated and I nodded. I stood for a moment and hoped for another touch but when the silence stretched I decided it really was time to go.

"See you soon," I murmured before turning to go once more only to spin around again. "Wait, are you free Wednesday afternoon? I have a free afternoon from school so maybe we could see each other then?" That was technically a lie but I couldn't help it. I needed to see him sooner that a whole week away. Something still felt off and I needed reassurance that we were okay.

"Wednesday?" Edward asked and I nodded as I held my breath. "Wednesday it is then." I felt a smile spread across my face and I gave a little wave before finally leaving the woods. Wednesday was still too far away but it was better than next Saturday.

XOX

The rest of the weekend had dragged. Charlie had worked late Saturday night so I'd left his dinner, with reheating instructions, in the kitchen before I'd gone to bed. Sunday, however, was a day off and we spent the morning doing our own things before he treated me to an early dinner out at the diner. We ate the usual, talked to all the other regulars and generally had the quiet father/daughter time I had come to cherish with Charlie. We might not spend every moment in each other's presence talking but outings like this showed me my father cared.

Still, I was very glad for Monday morning as it meant that instead of the usual five day wait, Edward was now only three days away. I was absurdly exciting about it and I could tell that my friends knew something was different, especially with the many mood swings I had been experiencing.

"Thanks for the lift, Bella," Angela said again and I couldn't help but smile.

"You don't need to thank me, again, for doing this, Ang. You know I'll be around if you need anything and I was heading this way to visit Jake anyway. Besides, this is what friends do, help each other out. Especially when friend's boyfriend's put videogames in front of said friend." Angela laughed and my smile widened. It was nice to just sit and joke, pretend there was nothing more going on in life except what happened right now. I was just a girl driving her best friend home after school.

"I know! Why do I even bother dating him?" I laughed but couldn't help my more serious reply.

"Because you're perfect for each other, and he's sweet and kind and everything a good boyfriend should be. Plus he pretty much worships you and you adore him. That's why." Angela smiled and nodded.

"I know. I'm pretty lucky I guess."

"You guess?" I demanded in mock outrage and Angela was lost to her giggles again.

"Oh Bella," she sighed as she calmed down. "We need to find you someone, then I'll be able to tease you just this way too." She laughed but my face heated as a perfect, gorgeous, pale face popped into my head. Angela stopped laughing. "Bella, you're blushing. Like, extreme blushing . . . Have you . . . _met_ someone?" My face flamed, even as I willed myself to calm down and not react, and Angela let out a gasp. "You have! I knew it!"

"What?" I asked sharply as my head snapped in her direction.

"Eyes on the road Bella," she reminded me even as she murmured her suspicions under her breath. I focused back on the concrete, glad we were so close to her road. She mumbled as I drove for a few minutes before I pulled up outside her house.

"Okay-" I started but she interrupted me.

"Let me start," she begged and I nodded. "I didn't know you'd met someone, and I guess I still don't for sure but I'm pretty convinced by that blush, even you don't light up like that over nothing Bella. You've just been so out of it lately, not in a bad way per se but different. And I hoped it was something good distracting you, wait it is something good right?" Angela looked worried and I knew then I couldn't lie to her, not anymore.

She was my best friend, one of my few friends at all, and I knew I'd been treating her wrongly. But how did I protect Edward, as everything in me screamed to do, and not lie constantly to Angela? It wasn't right, that wasn't how friends treated each other.

But I couldn't tell her, at least not all of it. I trusted Angela, completely, but this wasn't my secret to tell. Edward had trusted me, in a way and though I didn't have all my suspicions confirmed I knew there was something different and Edward had admitted that much. He'd also told me of the secrets he kept and I knew that I now kept them too. And if my suspicions were correct it wasn't just his secret I now held. I couldn't, and wouldn't, abuse that. Plus part of me, I could admit to myself, wanted to keep Edward to myself. Like he was mine, just mine. I felt like I should protect him as he had so often protected me.

"Bella?" Angela asked, her voice quiet. Her face was drawn in concern and that pushed me to do something. Yes, I couldn't tell her what had happened, about the woods and the wolves and Edward. That didn't mean that I couldn't tell her about Edward himself and the hopes and feelings I had kept to myself.

"You promise you won't say anything?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. Angela wouldn't tell, not something like this.

"Not even Ben," she reassured me. "Chicks before dicks." She swore and I laughed.

"Oh Angela," I sighed as I settled back into my seat. "There is someone." A smile spread across my friends face but she said nothing, knowing if she kept quiet I'd keep talking.

"I met him . . . a little while ago and he's just amazing. Inside and out. He's been so kind to me, even when he didn't have to be and he's the most beautiful man I have ever met. He's just . . ." I trailed off, unsure how to put Edward into words without really describing him. Yes, he was all those things I had said but he was also so much more.

"Sounds like you really like this guy," Angela said quietly. I blushed and nodded.

"I really do," I said just as quiet. I could admit it to myself now, that I liked Edward, so much. More than he liked me. Part of me relaxed at having told someone, even if it was only part, the smallest part of the secret I kept. Then again, this was even a secret from Edward and it felt good to have someone else know, someone else to share with.

"Thank you," I said with a smile and Angela laughed.

"Bella, this is what friends are for! To gossip and share secrets and commiserate over comic-book addicted boyfriends." We both laughed at that. As much as we both knew Ben was addicted to his cartoons, he was truly captivated by Angela alone. "You know I'd do anything for you, you're my best friend." And suddenly I knew how I was going to meet with Edward on Wednesday.

"Anything?" I repeated and Angela nodded. "I need you to cover for me last period, on Wednesday."

"You're going to meet him?"

"Yes. And I promise, he's one of the good guys, one of the best. I'll be perfectly safe." Her eyebrows rose at that and I couldn't help but gush a little. "He's such a gentleman, he always stands when I stand, lets me sit first. Puts my questions before his. Let's me direct the conversation, listens, really truly listens to what I have to say. He's just wonderful. And I promise I'll let you know how it goes." That was appealing and I knew it by the look on Angela's face. Now she knew the secrets she'd want to know more, though she'd never push for it, and frankly now I'd told I wanted to say more. Sometimes Edward seemed like such a figment of imagination, the perfect man, and sharing the secret would, hopefully, make him more real.

"Alright, I'll cover for you." I managed not to squeal at Angela's words, it would have freaked us both out if I acted that way, but I did lean forward to hug her.

"I want you to be happy Bella," she said as we disentangled ourselves, "and if this guy makes you feel that way then fine, I'll cover for you. Me and Ben probably owe you a time or two-"

"More," I interrupted with a grin.

"Lots of times," Angela corrected herself, "just please be careful?"

"I will," I promised but I couldn't help thinking, as Angela jumped down of my truck and I drove off that with Edward I didn't need to be careful, as he'd be there to rescue me.

XOX

The drive to the reservation was filled with thoughts of Edward. I still wasn't entirely convinced everything was okay. Something had felt off the last time we had seen each other and I wondered, as I had then, whether I should have said anything about him being 'other' at all.

But I couldn't deny that he _was_. It seemed to become clearer the more time we spent together and though I still had no idea what exactly he could be. He was just . . . Edward and I didn't want to lose him because he may or may not think I'll be scared of what he is. I wouldn't be, I already knew it didn't matter. He'd still be Edward.

Jacob was also present in my thoughts and I knew as I drove closer to my friend's home that I wasn't being entirely fair to him. But I also knew that Jake had knowledge I didn't and I couldn't help but focus on a way to get Jake to talk to me. After that evening where he'd slipped in my room I knew he'd be more tight-lipped but I hoped I could persuade him to tell me more.

There was just so much going on, I felt like I was on the precipice, that I was now involved in something big, much bigger than myself, and more and more the clues I gathered pointed towards not only Edward but also Jake being involved too. I couldn't let it rest, that time had long passed, and although I felt guilty for using my friend if we were all involved the sooner we came clean to each other the better; after all, being in this together would only make us stronger. That was how I felt, and hoped.

I parked a little way down the road from Jake's house as it seemed somewhat busy. I knew Billy held an important position in the tribe and meeting were conducted regularly. I hoped I wasn't interrupting and as I approached the door I berated myself for not ringing ahead. Even from several paces away I could hear loud voices and I wondered if I should turn back now or forge ahead. Well, I was here and I didn't want my surprise to go to waste. I walked up the ramp to the house, installed for Billy's use, and raised my hand to knock.

". . . Edward, Jasper . ." I paused and stopped; my hand still in the air and poised to knock. But I didn't. Edward, they'd said Edward. My Edward? It wasn't such a common name, not in such a small town like Forks. I lowered my hand and stood as quiet as I could. I knew eavesdropping was wrong but if I did this and learnt something new, well then it would be worth it.

"We can't thank you enough, Doc. You've done such a lot." I thought that might be Sam but I couldn't really tell. I just knew the next voice was a stranger, I had never heard his voice before.

"I only wish I could do more. The blood samples will help but at the moment it's still just trial and error. We can only keep on trying and we will until we figure this out." The voice was smooth, calm but full of authority. It made me relax and reminded me, very strongly, of Edward. Something in the tone or sound. Footsteps alerted me and I just had time to raise my hand, as if I were just about to knock, before the door swung open.

And I was greeted by Edward's eyes; his glorious, golden eyes.

Only, it wasn't Edward's face, wasn't Edward at all. The man in front of me was shorter, with light blonde hair and he was older, but probably not by much. His face was softer were Edward's was more angular, his nose shorter and his lips thinner, yet he had exactly the same shade of eyes, that amber gold that so enchanted me.

"Oh," I gasped, quite surprised even though I had known someone was going to open the door eventually. Just not this someone.

"Bella?" Jacob asked as he suddenly stepped forward and as I turned to look at him I saw the stranger's face change, as if he comprehended something new.

"Hi," I said a little sheepishly, now unsure whether I should have come. "Erm, Steak and Ale Pie?" I held up my offering and watched as a grin spread across Jake's face.

"Yep, that's the secret password, come on in." I laughed and made to move forward but swung my bag so it collided with the stranger's legs.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I gasped even as Jake laughed. The stranger, who seemed to get better looking the more I took him in, just smiled and it was so kind, so nice I automatically smiled back.

"Not a problem," he spoke in those smooth tones and I thought he'd make the best doctor, with a voice like that he could soothe any pain away.

"It's a good thing he's a doctor, just in case you caused permanent damage," Jake chuckled and I blushed while the 'Doctor' smiled.

"Really, I'm sorry; I'm a bit clumsy you see." I smiled but Jake erupted in laughter.

"A bit? Try A lot, all the time, constantly . . . I could go on."

"Please don't," I muttered and both men laughed. I looked to Jake to see if he would introduce us or whether I'd have to take matters into my own hands. I was extremely curious about this 'Doctor', especially if he was linked to Edward.

"Oh, Bells, you crack me up. Doc, this is one of my oldest and best friends, Isabella Swan. Bells, this is Doctor Carlisle Cullen. He's been helping us out, volunteering his time." _Carlisle?_ I'd heard that name before, I was sure of it but for the life of me I couldn't remember where from.

"It's nice to meet you," I greeted and, somewhat spontaneously, held out my hand for him to shake. A thought ran across my mind and as Doctor Cullen gently gripped my hand it was confirmed, his hands were cold-just like Edwards.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Isabella-"

"Oh, it's Bella, please," I interrupted and he smiled as he let go off my hand and shifted his body towards the steps.

"As I was saying, a pleasure to meet you as well Bella. Jacob, please tell Sam I will ring as soon as any of the results are back."

"Will do Doc; say hi to everyone for me. Especially our runner, I'm sure he knows what he's missing." Jake laughed as I stared at him in confusion while the blonde Doctor simply shook his head and left, stepping gracefully into a dark tinted Mercedes.

"Who's missing what?" I asked as Jake led the way inside.

"Sorry Bells, private joke."

"Which you're not going to explain," I carried on for him and he just shrugged.

"Its old news, literally," Jake grinned and I got the feeling, like so many times with Edward, that there was a joke in his words, one I wasn't meant to understand. "Now, I believe you mentioned something about steak pie?" I laughed and made my way into the kitchen.

"You have a one track mind, Jacob Black."

"He's not the only one," another voice popped up and I jumped as Seth Clearwater appeared at my elbow. "And she said steak and ale pie, Jake, get it right. Hi Bella, how are you? Still cooking? Excellent." I laughed as I greeted Seth, one of the younger boys that Jake knew from the res. No matter his age, though, Seth was a blast to be around. The two of them started a mini wrestling match behind me as I turned the oven on and I smiled at their antics. It didn't matter how much they grew, how big their muscles got or how tall they became, they would always be this childish to me.

"You're in luck," I called as they fell into the living room. "I brought more than one pie!"

"More?" Another familiar voice called out and I was quickly hugged from behind."Ah, you know us too well Bella." I smiled and greeted both Embry and Quil before attempting to establish some kind of order in the kitchen.

It was always like this when the boys got together, loud, chaotic, messy, and usually a lot of fun. They'd grown up together and had formed such tight friendships that sometimes I felt like I was intruding. It never lasted long though, as Jake usually dragged me along for whatever ride they were currently on. I remembered his motorbike phase and felt a shiver go down my spine. Yep, not doing that again.

"Oh my god, do you guys ever actually use the manners your mother taught you?" I looked up at the tight voice and felt my face fall slightly. Leah was Seth's elder sister and as much fun as Seth was to be round the opposite was true for her. She'd made it clear from the moment I'd set foot on the res that I wasn't welcome in her eyes and I knew she'd never get over that. Still, there were plenty of people who did want me here and I wasn't about to be run off by a single girl. If I could survive Forks High, which I had so far, I could survive Leah Clearwater.

"Only when she's around," Seth joked back and received a slap to the back of his head for his effort.

"Okay, grub's up," I announced and there was a sudden mad rush for the table I'd just finished setting. I probably would have been left on the other side of the kitchen if Jake hadn't grabbed my arm and pulled me along, pushing me into a chair besides him. The pies I'd cooked were rapidly dished out and then even more rapidly consumed. I ate more slowly, wanting to savour the meal as well as not give myself indigestion.

As they ate praises for my cooking skills fell thick and fast and I couldn't help my blush as I looked around the table.

"Hey, where's Paul? And Jared? Neither of them usually miss free food," I asked as I realised some of the usual suspects weren't present. Jake tensed next to me and as I turned to look at him Quil and Embry shared a dark look. I frowned and opened my mouth to ask what was wrong but Seth beat me to words.

"They're not here. Their loss. Is there any more?" I laughed and wondered aloud if Seth, and everyone else present, had bottomless stomachs. I couldn't help but note, as the others joined in, that there was definitely something touchy about the subject of those two boys who I had grown up knowing.

XOX

The next two days dragged. Time seemed to be against me and no matter how hard I stared at the clock, or how occupied I kept myself time still seemed far too slow.

Wednesday finally came and brought with it a bought of butterflies to my stomach. I remembered our last meeting, how tense it had been at the end and Edward's promise to meet me today and I couldn't help how I felt. Angela shot me looks most of the day but I simply smiled and thanked her, again and again, for helping me and making this trip possible.

"Bella, you're my friend, you know I'd do anything to help you." She smiled. "And I like seeing you like this, all blushing and excited over a boy." Her words made me blush and she teased me for our lessons together before I left school.

The drive home took forever and I rushed inside to dump my things before I raced back outside again. In my haste I lost my footing and went down with a bump just outside the front door. Automatically I flung my hands out to catch myself and I hissed as my skin scraped on the gravel. I lifted my hands to my face to inspect them and was glad there was minimal damage. I blew on them softly before I set off again, at a much slower and more careful place, stopping only to check no one was around to watch me disappear into the woods.

I could probably do this walk in my sleep now, the trees having become familiar to me as I watched them go by, the branches on the ground still marking my way. It truly was a beautiful place and it was a shame more people couldn't see it. But as beautiful as it was these trees also held secrets and I was starting to suspect that even though I craved the truth many more might not want to know.

It was a strange thought to have, especially for me, as I settled against my tree. I couldn't imagine it, having clues to a mystery placed in front of you and not wanting to solve it. Or yet, having those clues, knowing them and then choosing to ignore them. That seemed worse. But it was a person's choice and I supposed that was part of why I wanted answers so much. Because my choice in the situation had been taken away from me. I had lived like that before and I didn't want to re-visit those feelings ever again.

I breathed deeply as memories flooded me and then continued my deep breaths as I pushed them away. Now wasn't the time to think about that, Edward would be here soon. I felt a smile spread on my lips and I closed my eyes, thinking about him. It was a huge relief to have told someone something, even just this small part. And though I knew Edward would never feel for me in that way it was still nice to envision having a similar conversation with him. Me, shy and blushing, with him, smiling that crooked smile, accepting and returning my new found feelings.

XOX

I must have drifted off at some point because the next thing I knew my alarm was ringing in my ears. As I blinked and took in the woods around me I weight settled heavy in my stomach. He didn't come. Edward didn't come.

All the way home, for the rest of the evening and as I climbed into my bed that night I felt dazed. He hadn't come. Why? Nothing else seemed to matter, that questioned just whirled around and around in my head and I spent the night tossing and turning, unable to sleep.

Angela knew the instant she saw me at school. I knew I looked dreadful, little sleep had given me dark circles under my eyes and I couldn't help but walk with a slump to my shoulders. My friend ditched her boyfriend, came and took my arm and led us to a quiet, secluded spot where we wouldn't be interrupted; the library.

"What happened?" I shook my head, unwilling to say it out loud. That would make it more real. "Bella, did he . . . did he hurt you?"

"No!" I exclaimed loudly. "No, Edward would never hurt me." I believed that. Physically, anyway, I couldn't guarantee my heart.

"Then, what happened?"

"He didn't come," I whispered and looked down. I didn't want to see Angela's face right then.

"I'm sorry, Bella," her voice was quiet and tentative. "Did he try and contact you, say why?" I just shook my head. How could I tell her that we had no means of contacting each other? That, other than seeing him in person, we didn't communicate at all?

"Maybe there was a reason, he could have had something come up or a family emergency." Angela talked on and I felt my spirits lift at my friend. She wanted so badly just for me to be happy. And all I wanted was Edward. What she was saying could make sense; Edward had never let me down before. Maybe there had been a problem with his family, I remembered how he spoke about them, and he cared so much. He'd be there if they needed him.

Suddenly another thought burst into my mind, what if he'd had trouble with one of the wolves? I felt shame rise as I realized that very well could be true, here I'd been worrying about me and how I felt and Edward could have been involved in another fight, he could have been hurt.

"Plus, didn't you say this wasn't your normal day for meeting?" Angela's voice broke through my thoughts and I turned towards her. "Maybe he had to miss yesterday but knew he could make it up to you on Saturday." I smiled a little at that. Angela's words made more sense than what I'd feared. Edward wouldn't just disappear. We still had Saturday.

"You're right, there's still Saturday." I smiled and Angela beamed back at me. Edward would have his chance to explain on Saturday and if he didn't show . . . well, then I'd be worried. And even though I'd been waiting for him to say something, admit who he really was, if he didn't show then I'd have to go back to my research. There was still that mystery of the sold cabin, plus the term Jake had used, 'cold ones'. I knew it all linked together and if Edward didn't show I'd just have to hunt him down myself.

XOX

A/N – Hope you liked it; let me know by reviewing, lol. Next chapter should be up fairly quickly, so see you soon.


End file.
